Let's Ruin This
by Honestcannibal
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you have offically ruined your brother's life. Take a trip through the bond between Bro and Dave. Stridercest, emotional crap, maybe smut. Updates soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, not that anyone actually gives a shit, just sayin before you all flame my ass for being a terrible writer; which I know I'm not. Anyway, take it easy, I love the pairing Bro/Dave, even if they are brothers, they're just so cute together. If you don't like Stridercest, please press the back button x3 also, this is kinda brotherly love shit, so yeah, there'll be emotion and shit like that. **

**I also change from second person to whatever person, not good with that stuff and cba to look it up on google, so yeah, I got tired of writing in second person, sorry guys.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider and you've just recently turned sixteen. You've never been to one of your bro's gigs before, because you've always been too young. Even when you let every snippet of your coolness drop just so you can give Bro your puppy dog eyes and literally <em>beg <em>him to let you go, he would always just shake his head and step out the door.

You hated him for that.

But you'd always stay up and wait for him to come home, whether he's drunk or not, you'd enjoy his company as he'd ignore your presence and flop onto the couch after dropping his box of records by the door. Sometimes, when he was really drunk, you'd approach his passed out form, whether decided to get his arse up and go to bed or not, and curl up next to him, stroking his hair softly.

You love doing that.

So, here we are. You've just recently turned sixteen, had an awesome birthday with your Bro who had now gotten you your first, actual, real katana. It's similar to his, except it's got blue streaks along the handle instead of red, and in an unironic term, his is fairly longer than yours. After having a good ol' strife with your older bro, you decide to finally ask him what you've really wanted since you were nine. You approach his perfectly shaped body, quickly mustering up his appearance and wondering why it's so delicious, and open your mouth slowly to speak. "Uh...Bro?"

His head lifts from looking at a slice on his arm that you'd caused, actually, now that you can see his body well from his removed shirt, you notice that you'd cut him up pretty bad. Then you wonder, _why hasn't he ever cut me? Am I really that good? _

"Dave?" Bro asks, as if mocking you when you said his name. You inwardly frown remembering _never _to show emotion while around Bro.

"Seeing as I'm sixteen now, and legally allowed to be in bars..." You stop to look up at him, wondering why he isn't butting in and quickly putting you out of your misery, surely he knows what you're going to ask, "can I come to one of your gigs?" You blurt quickly. When you don't hear an answer, you look up at him. Wow, you're not as short as you thought you were.

"Sure." He shrugs then picks up his dis-regarded shirt and turns towards the stairs.

What?

You give a questioning look, show every emotion you're feeling right now when you say; "you're serious? You'll really let me come?"

He turns to you with a stern look, raising both his eyebrows. You gather up your coolness again and look away, shoving your hands in your pockets, "I mean cool. Sure, whatever."

And Bro said nothing as he headed for he stairs. You mentally kick yourself for being so stupid. Your anger with yourself falters when you realise that you're going to be acquainting possibly the coolest guy in the universe to his next gig. You have yet to realise how awesome this all really is.

0x0x0x0x0x0

You take your sweet time waiting for Bro to get his arse out of the shower, and trying to hide your extreme excitement, you pretend to be overly frustrated while you bang your fist against the bathroom door, "what the fuck are you even doing in there to take so long?"

You hear his reply over the sound of running water, "chill out little dude, if you're that pissed off, shower with me." You pause. Surely he can't be serious? He's toying with you. Either way, oh you wish you could. Just to get close to him, wrap your arms around his waist and-

You're disturbed by the sound of the shower door opening, and when you look foward your eyes catch a glistening chest. You don't want to look away, but you have to because Bro's standing right fucking there and you're checking him out. _Fuck you're checking your own brother out, shitshitshitshit. _

"Hey, turntechcockhead." He flicks your ear as you look away from his chest, "something wrong?" You look up at him and keep your pokerface on, "no, just move your arse before I kick it."

You see smirk flash across Bro's face before the elder retreats to his own bedroom. Those little visions come flying back into your mind as soon as you shut the bathroom door, so you strip and step in the shower letting the hot water help you relieve yourself. You know just how ninja-like Bro's hearing is, so you try to stiffle your moans by biting a knuckle as you pump yourself.

You imagine his hands all over your body, feeling every inch of you. You imagine his teeth scraping and biting at your neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh there. And when you imagine his hand wrapping around your dick, your whole body heats up as you mumble his name.

The sticky substance soon gets washed away as you shake yourself out of the daydream. You admit it, you have a crush on your older brother and you wish he'd be more intimate with you. How exactly are you suppose to tell him that?

Pushing every feeling you have aside, you step out from the shower and grab a towel. Where's your towel? Oh fuck it.

Your pride is about to be stomped on when you walk up to the door and open it enough for your head and shoulders to be seen, "Broooooo!" You call.

"What?" You hear him call from his room, "thought we'd gone through the puberty talk." Suddenly your face begins to go red as you remember how awkward that conversation was. Before you know it, Bro's out in the hallway looking at you through those anime shades, "Dave?"

"I need a towel." You say blandly. His hair is wet, he's shirtless, and droplets are dripping onto his shoulders. Damn it you're getting warmer by the minute. You wish Bro would just get a towel and leave.

"Where's your towel?" He asks approaching the bathroom. _Shitshitshit no don't come in here. Go away, go. Away! _

"I don't fucking know, if I did I wouldn't be standing here freezing my balls off. Now get me a towel." _Just get me a towel, for the love of G-_

"You can get it yourself." He heads back to his bedroom, you sigh loudly, "Broooo!" You whine, stupidly. He turns his head in your direction, "please Bro, I'm freezing."

Within seconds you have a fresh towel thrown in your face and hear the door to Bro's room being shut. Quickly, you shut the bathroom door and look down at the little fucker that was saying hello.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

(writing in second person is a pain in the ass, sorry guys.)

"Fifteen minutes." Bro shouted from the kitchen as he pulled a bag of cheetos from the cupboard. Dave strolled into the kitchen with his usual pokerface on, "I would've been ready sooner if you didn't take up all the time in the shower."

Bro would've replied if he didn't have a mouth full of cheetos, instead he just flopped down on the futon and pretended Dave wasn't there. Except Dave was there, staring at him, until he gained the confidence to sit down next to Bro and shove his hand in the bag of cheesy crisps. He honestly couldn't understand how Bro lived off these things, they were like plastic tubes covered in artifical cheese.

Dave looked at Bro in the corner of his eye, just watching as he chewed slowly, orange tinted eyes fixed onto the screen. The way he brought his fingers to his mouth to suck off the cheese flavouring, Dave imaged so much more than that. So much more that his face became red, the heat travelling inbetween his legs. Bro then noticed his younger brother looking at him and turned to face him, "you're really starting to creep me out with all this silent staring, so you wanna tell me what's up?"

Dave stiffened, what should he say? _oh yeah Bro just checking you out, no biggie._ "Where's the gig anyway?"

Bro turned back to the TV, his voice unreadable, "don't change the subject." Dave kept looking at his brother, waiting for some kind of joke or pun, anything to get this conversation away from his feelings. "Should get going, or we'll be late." _Oh thank God._

They both rose from the sofa, Dave grabbed his jacket while Bro swiped up the car keys. Before Dave could leave the apartment, Bro stopped him at the door. Dave felt uncomfortable all of a sudden while being under Bro's gaze. "Don't talk to anyone there, got it?"

Dave was a little confused, but nodded anyway. He's been wanting to follow Bro around everywhere recently, just to know what he does for a living other then being a DJ at some of the best clubs in Texas.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It felt good riding along with Bro in the car, seeing as they hardly hung out anymore. On the outside, they were both cool with it. On the inside, it was a whole other story.

Bro hardly ever knew what his brother got up to, he hardly knew his brother at all. He was satisfied with the ways things are, though, he'd hate to be into all that brotherly love shit, that's just so uncool. He hated having to carry Dave everywhere with him when he was a toddler, his back became weak thanks to the little fucker. And when Dave would fall over and cry, Bro was lost for any sense of care. Grimacing on the inside, he sucked up his damn pride and kissed the tike on the forehead after sticking a 'My Little Pony' plaster over the graze.

When Dave was old enough, Bro let him know about the aspects of being a Strider, and how irony works. He caught on pretty fast, and if Bro had to admit it, he would say he was impressed. That's when their relationship faltered, when Dave started becoming a man, he'd get whiny and hyper at any random time in the day. He'd make it obvious that he was jerking off in his room, and when you've changed the kid's diapers and bathed him, you don't want to hear that shit.

Now he's sixteen, Bro has nothing else to teach him. Only until Dave approaches the him and actually asks for help, other than that, he's proud of him.

That's when they arrive at the club. It's empty and looks pretty old, but Dave knows once Bro gets his sick beats firing up in there, hell's gonna be jealous. So Bro starts setting the club's equipment up (like hell would he bring his own), and Dave helps out occasionally when he's not sitting at the empty bar talking to the really hot barmaid about his sword collection. (his brother's sword collection, but she doesn't need to know that.) However, when people start arriving, Bro orders Dave to sit by the equipment with him. Dave doesn't ask questions and is done what he's told.

It doesn't take long for the club to become busy. The smell of sweat and alcohol is new to Dave and he wrinkle his nose at it, how does Bro do this all night? As Dave, who was now standing, stood by Bro, he could see the couples who were rubbing up against eachother on the dancefloor. Some people were alone and sitting by the back of the bar, some were trying to flirt with random women and were failing. Either way, Dave couldn't quite undersand why Bro didn't want him to talk to anyone.

The music was loud and it seemed that Bro was getting lost in it from the way he was swaying his hips to the beat. Dave couldn't help but stare, he noticed the way Bro licked his lips every so often, it made his mind go wild. "Yo," Dave shouted loud enough to catch Bro's attention, "want another drink?"

Bro smirked and nodded, "same again." He replied then went back to his music. He'd been sticking to the same drink, and had quite a few of them, but Dave didn't say anything. Lord knows how they were going to get home. Dave didn't even know how Bro managed to drive home without getting caught most of time, let alone actually drive home.

Without talking to anyone except the barmaid, Dave ordered the same round again, a Salty Dog and a coke, because Dave may be old enough to be in a bar, he still wasn't old enough to drink in one. While he's waiting for his drink, a man in a grey cardigan and green shirt keeps eying him up. Soon, he's standing right behind Dave and makes the other jump slightly when he speaks with his strong American accent, "you're looking rather lonely there." He literally purs in Dave's ear, the smell of vodka is suffocating.

"I'm the DJ's brother, I didn't come here on my own." As always, Dave keeps his facial expression unreadable.

"Oh but you're single right?" Dave knew exactly what he was getting at but thought he was too damn cool to be caught with a tool like this. The barmaid comes back with the drinks and smiles widely at Dave who just nods in her direction. He ignores the American and smooths his way up to Bro with the drinks. He looks down at the crowd after he recieves a nod of thanks from Bro and soon realises why his brother didn't want him talking to anyone; because they're all pissed out of their heads and creepy. That guy is still by the bar staring at him, which makes Dave start to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

Bro starts to notice that Dave isn't nodding his head to the beat anymore, but just staring down at the crowd, slowly sipping his coke once in a while. "Hey, go get Insomnia," Bro makes it obvious that he's refering to a record when he points to the box beside the stage, "should be the second one in." And Dave nods, putting his coke down and making his way to the side of the stage. He bends down to pick the box up and put it on the side of the stage to look for the record, that's when he feels a hand grope his arse. Immediately he drops the records and turns to the culprit, only to see that guy who was bugging him before, "need help with those?" He asks with a smug look spread across his face.

Dave chooses to ignore him and bends down to pick the records back up, hoping to God that nothing's broken. The American obviously isn't taking no for an answer as he grabs Dave's arse again, this time tucking his thin fingers into the back pockets of the other's jeans and dragging him backwards. Dave shouts with surprise as he feels his wrists being restrained behind his back, and then he feels teeth on his neck. Within seconds of the sexual assault, the music has stopped, the man is on the floor with a bleeding nose and Bro is standing above him.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I was just playing around, I swear!" The American claimed, "you broke my fucking nose!"

"I'll break your neck if you don't get fuck out." Bro lifted the other man off the floor by his shirt then let him run. It all happened too fast, not even Dave could understand what just happened. Bro turned towards him, obvious concern showing in his face.

Dave felt sick. He also felt a warm feeling in his chest, although he wasn't quite sure what it was."I told you not to talk to anyone." Bro tried to keep his voice calm and impassive, but the anger was too obvious to Dave.

"I didn't, he jus-" _Just listen to me, for fuck's sake. Oh my God you're so hot when you're angry._

"If I hadn't have interrupted when I did, you'd be halfway down the fucking street in a van that has 'free icecream' printed on the side."

"I tried to-" _If you don't shut up right now, hell's going to break loose in my pants and you'll be dealing with it. _

"He bit you." Bro stated pointing at Dave's neck. _Please, just shut the fuck up. _

"How's that going to look if CPS turn up? What am I going to sa-"

That's when Dave pulls Bro by his shirt and slams their lips together, by now, everyone in the club was trying to see what the shouting was about only to be surprised.

**-Your name is Dave Strider and you have officially just ruined your brother's life-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind reviews .w. you helped me a lot with my confidence in this story. I would like to thank my- **_**"**__oh my god youre a tool, get on with the fucking story"_

**Oh...okay...Enjoy ;A;**

* * *

><p>Bro immediately pulled away, lips parted slighty as major 'what the fuck'ness overpowered his pokerface. The crowd stared at them both as Dave's expression became a small frown. He then realised that he really shouldn't have done that.<p>

"Ewww!" Someone from the crowd shouted out, "they're fucking eachother and they're brothers!"

A few girls laughed mockingly, other people booed the Strider brothers. A few men shouted, "you're a disrgace to gays!"

"Fuck you Strider, you're as dirty and low as anyone can get." Someone spat out pointing at Bro.

The oldest Strider glanced at Dave, who's guilt was just rushing over his self-esteem, he couldn't even face Bro at the moment. _Well, I've fucked up. _

"He's just a kid! He deserves better!" A woman shouted. With that last comment, Bro grabbed Dave's wrist and made way for the exit behind the stage, no one dared to follow but their shouts could be heard even when the heavy metal door slammed behind the two. The grip on Dave's wrist became tighter, "fuck, Bro, you're hurting me." And when he didn't let go or ease the grip, Dave stopped in his steps, "fuck man, I said you're hurting me."

Bro turned around to him, Dave felt a shiver go up his spine when he looked into those shades knowing full well the death glare he was being given from behind them. It was unnerving when Bro didn't say anything and turned back round, walking towards the car, Dave then stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. The older turned towards Dave, face impassive.

"Look, man, I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car." His voice was icy, but dry. Dave stared at him for a moment before moving to the passenger's side and stepping in quietly. Bro slammed his door shut, he waited for Dave to get in before starting the engine up. The journey started off as quiet, until Dave opened his mouth, "I'm sorry." Then he mentally kicked himself, sorry isn't enough.

He saw Bro stiffen at the voice that broke the intense silence, "you're sorry, huh?" Dave immediately regretted even opening his mouth. "Y'know, sorry isn't exaclty going to save my career. In fact, it's not going to do anything at the moment, because my arse is so lost in this fucking mayhem that I don't think it'll ever be salvated." Bro was starting to raise his voice now, "what the hell were you even thinking? What were you trying to prove? You think kissing me in front of a bunch of drunks and loners will try and keep the weirdos away?"

"Bro, plea-

"No, shut the fuck up Dave. I don't even want to look at you right now." Bro shouted. Those words were painful to hear, so Dave looked away from Bro and didn't say another word. The rest of the car ride was quiet, even when they got in the lift together, and even when they walked into the apartment.

Dave wanted to explain, he didn't even realise how fucking much, but Bro just wouldn't let him speak. In all honesty, he'd never seen Bro so angry before. It'd been a long time since Dave had seen Bro even touch the kettle, (he thought Bro had thrown that thing out years ago) but as it seems, Bro flicked the 'on' button and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard while lifting his shades to rubs his eyes.

Dave approached him, "are you gonna let me speak now?"

"Just go to bed, Dave." Bro said quietly, not even looking at his brother.

"You can't just ignore me like I'm not here." Dave raised his voice while clentching his fists. Bro sighed heavily and turned his head to the younger brother, "I'm not in the mood for your arrogant shit, so get the fuck out."

"Bro-"

"Dave!" Bro was now fully facing Dave, his voice was no longer unreadable, Dave could hear the anger in his words, but it seemed Bro had become silent. He opened his mouth but closed it again, he turned back around to the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did you kiss me?" His voice was now under control.

Dave was at loss for words, he couldn't speak, only stare at his brother's back. After a few moments of silence, Bro spoke again, "was it because I don't pay you enough attention? Because I'm out all the time? Is that it?"

Dave wished he could talk, just say _something _at least.

"Or were you just jealous that I have a life of my own?" Bro turned around again

"N-no." Dave stuttered, _fuck dammit, you're a fucking whimp. Just tell him!_

"Then why? Why, Dave?" Bro shouted across the kitchen at his brother,

_TELL HIM! _

"Because I fucking love you!" Dave yelled, feeling his body shake under the weight of his sudden release of emotion. The room was silent, the air was tense. Both brothers stared at eachother, one more shocked than the other. "Got nothing to say? C'mon Bro, you were full of it earlier!" Dave literally screamed at his brother, "we wouldn't be arguing like this if you would've just shut the fuck up ealier and let me speak."

_Then again, this wouldn't have happened if you resisted the urge to kiss him. _Dave's conscience transformed his anger into sudden guilt. But the guilt didn't stop his mouth from moving, it didn't stop the angry words that were leaving his mouth, "So yeah, I fucking love you. Feel flattered, I've turned down every girl for you, hell, I even jerk off to the thought of you touching me, I have dreams where you fuck me in the arse so hard I wake up covered in my own gunk!"

Everything that was being said was just sickening to hear. Bro just stared at Dave after he'd finished ranting, letting the silence stretch and become more heavy.

He honestly had nothing to say. What do you say when your own younger brother tells you he loves you? That he has sick fantasies about you? You nod. That's what you do. You nod and say, "okay." With a dry and quiet voice. Then stare at anything that isn't your brother, because right about now, Bro was at loss of saying anything. Dave yells again, "okay? What the fuck's that suppose to mean?"

"Bro?" He asks more quietly this time.

"Just...go to your room." Bro says. You can't see his face, but you notice he's tense. Damn, he's tense. Instead of arguing, you do as he says and go to your room. Once the door is shut, you fall onto your bed and let everything you've been keeping cooped up out.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Bro sat at the kitchen table, shades placed by his elbow as his head is being supported by his hands. He doesn't care if it's too dark to see anything, he doesn't need to see. His thoughts are drowning his mind. _This is definitely all my fault. I've fucked the kid up, haven't I? _He grabs his mug of coffee, hell, he doesn't even like coffee but he'll drink it anyway. Its bitter taste hydrates his throat which is sore from all the shouting, but it still isn't enough to forget everything that's happened today.

A small vibration idols in his pocket, as he takes it out he sees a text from Roxy.

_Recieved at 11:39pm: _

_'liek wtf strider, kissin ur brother in front of eveyrone at teh club. i kenw you were messd up but thsi is too muhc. call me wen u get thsi. R xxx'_

_Well...at least she got the kisses right at the end rather than 'ccc' last time then claiming them to be a woman with three tits. Wait, shit if Roxy knows..._

He groans inwardly, this shit is fucked up. Even though he was full of doubt, he still thought _maybe tomorrow will be better. _For now, he just sits at the table having a long, hard think about what exactly he's going to do now.

The sound of the clock is deafening, hypnotizing even, as Bro focuses on his thoughts, his half cup of coffee now forgotten. The table beneath him begins to blur, the sound of the clock ticking echos in his mind. He's suddenly jolted out of his trance by his phone vibrating on the table, which was actually quite loud. He reaches over for it to see _'1 missed call(s) from Roxy'. _Bro then wonders why she was calling him at this hour, until he looks at the clock and realises it's around 7am. He starts to debate whether or not to call her back until it starts ringing again, so he answers,

"Sup." His voice is dry, raspy and uneven. Roxy answers before he could clear his throat, "shit Strider you sound like shit." She chuckles. Bro rolls his eyes and yawns, "what do you want, Lalonde?"

"Why didn't you call me?" She asks, now sounding concered.

"Because you were probably pissed out of thought." He let a small, amused smile cross his features, "from the way you were typing, anyway."

"Alright, I was a little drunk. That doesn't change anything, you seen the newspaper?" Roxy asked now holding the phone in the crook of her shoulder and cheek, as she was busy with other things like feeding her cats. Oh and Rose, almost forgot about her.

"When have I ever read the newspaper?"

"It's not good."

"I guessed as much."

"How you holding up?"

"Wallowing in my own self-hatred. The usual thing I do at 7 in the morning."

He heard a sharp sigh from down the phone, "Dirk, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what." She barked, "what? '_Extreme intimacy between the two brothers as their lips joined in tender passion'._" She quoted in disbelief. It was Bro's time to sigh heavily, he could just hang up now, put himself out of misery. Could just jump from the roof. Or he could just get to bed. Yeah, bed sounds good.

"Listen, Roxy-"

"_'-in which then DJ Plush seized his brother by the wrist and dragged him away from the crowd, showing absolute shame in his actions.' _They're so full of shit!" She quoted again, getting more and more frustrated, Bro really didn't want to hear this. He'd wished that when he woke up thismorning that it was just a nightmare, "Roxy, just shut up for a sec." He snapped when he started quoting again, "it didn't happen like that, now can we just drop it? I'm tired and my neck feels like hell." He couldn't be bothered with metaphors anymore, seeing as they got him nowhere. There was a small pause on the other end of the phone, "alright Strider. Just call me if you need me."

"Since when have I ever needed you?"

"You're flattering me, stop." She smiled to herself with her sarcastic tone, "I mean I'll be here when you decided to exit your robot mode and actually cry like the little man I know you are."

"Striders don't cry." He snorted, she barked a laugh before saying a quick 'yeah well whatever, you're full of shit.' And they both hung up, knowing the conversation was over.

Tiredly, Bro got up and made his way to his bedroom, taking a quick glance at Dave's bedroom door before closing his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy! :D She's so cool. Even when she is drunk x3 <strong>

**Anyway, next chapter is out next week, hope you enjoyed, and oh, believe me when I say it gets better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, a weekly update of this shizz-nizzle. All your kind words are appriciated, so thank you all :3 **

**p.s. 10am is early, bros. You're all pyscho if you wake up at that time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A loud knocking is what woke Dave from his deep slumber, it continued as he sat up from his bed. Mumbling something about not even playing his music for the Italian woman downstairs to complain. He walked down the hall sleepily rubbing his eyes and made his way to the front door. "Alright, alright I'm coming, jeez." He shouted as he approached the loud knocking.<p>

When he opened the door there were two women and a man standing there, their angry faces immediately turning to pity, "your brother left his records at our club." A woman said handing Dave the box, he could hear the hate in her voice as she said 'brother'. The events of last night smack him where it hurts and he frowns at the three. "We have no use for his things at our club anymore. His ID badge is also in there."

The other woman smiles at Dave sympathetically, "if you need anything, you know where to come." Before Dave could reply, they had left down the hall. _Why didn't you tell them what really happened? Shit, you've just costed Bro his job. _

Sighing pathetically, he dropped the box on to the kitchen table and notice Bro's shades laying neatly there, also half a cup of coffee. Quickly, he gazed up at the clock. _10am? You've got to be fucking kidding me. _He runs his fingers through his hair and turns to the hallway.

Bro halts in place, his faded orange eyes staring into Dave's, it looked like he hadn't slept much. Dave was wearing his shades, but the stare that Bro was giving him made him feel extremely uncomfortable even though he was protected by the darkened lenses.

"Who was at the door?" Bro asks quietly, keeping his emotions in check along with his facial expression. Dave looks away for a moment and shifts slightly before speaking, "it was your work." He paused and looked back at Bro, "they...they brought your stuff over."

He saw Bro stiffen, then relax, then nod vaguely before walking towards the front door, Dave didn't bother to move as Bro passed him, the silence was threatening to kill itself, he could feel it. So many things were desperately wanting to be said but no one knew how to say it. Dave was about to speak before Bro mumbled something under his breath before swiping up his car keys and leaving the apartment.

The younger sibling was left standing in the middle of the living room.

Alone.

Like he'd always been. And after this, probably always will be.

It took him a while to regain his posture and relax on the sofa with whatever the hell he'd taken out the cupboard. On the outside he may have looked like a chilled out average teenager eating...a packet of Swedish biscuits, but on the inside he was a stressed out, fucked up, guilty little fucker who really didn't feel like eating.

He put the biscuits back after a while. They smelt weird and he would've been sick if he'd eaten any more. It wasn't hunger poking at his gut, just guilt and..._fear? Why the hell am I scared?_ He paused for a moment, watching the TV while not watching the TV.

_'Because your Bro thinks you're a sick fuck and you've messed up his life.' _His conscience voices in the back of his head. _Oh. _And anyway, the programme he liked wasn't even on yet.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Bro had been out a few hours now. Where? Dave had no clue. But he was starting to get fidgety and frustrated. John and found out about the _Incident _and was questioning Dave about it, and in all fairness, Dave really didn't give two meaty fucks about what Egbert thought.

**ectoBiologist [ET] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**ET: dave!**

**ET: dave is it true?**

**ET: daaaaaaaave!**

**ET:?**

**TG: sup**

**ET: ?**

**TG: is what true**

**ET: you know...**

**TG: no i dont**

**ET: that thing that happened between you and your brother.**

**TG: yeah**

**ET: wooooow! **

**ET: i mean, not that it's good that it's all over the internet.**

**ET: or in the newspaper.**

**TG: shut up egbert**

**TG: he didnt do anything **

**TG: it was me**

**ET: what do you mean?**

**TG: i kissed him**

**ET: why? :o **

**TG: i dont know**

**TG: dont care either**

**ET: so...**

**TG: so**

**ET: have you...you know...**

**TG: no i really dont**

**ET: ...**

**TG: fuck egbert stop with the games**

**TG: have i what**

**ET: done it? **

**TG: youre not serious are you**

**TG: hes my brother**

**TG: that would be the sick**

**TG: sicker than jessica simpson getting lipo on her thighs while eating a full on fat meal**

He did want to 'do it'. He wanted to 'do it' so bad, but Dave didn't want to admit it to John, of course not, who would admit something like that? Especially when you're talking about your own brother.

**ET: sorry, i just thought...**

**TG: its cool**

**TG: dont worry about it**

**ET: you think i'm cool? :D**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: youre my best bro**

**ET: gee, this is so...i don't even have any words to describe it!**

**ET: oh i think my dad wants me for a minute. **

**TG: ok**

**ectoBiologist [ET] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TT] **

Dave inwardly groaned, _this shit is so messed up. _He rubbed his eyes and looked back at his computer screen, only to see..._Oh fuck, not her. Anyone but her. _

**tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**TT: I hope you realise what you've caused. **

**TG: so you know it was my fault huh**

**TT: Of course, isn't it obvious? **

**TT: You strive off your brother's presence but have never had the nerve to tell anyone about it. **

**TT: And look where that's gotten you. You never thought this through, did you? **

**TG: i didnt think at all**

**TG: i just did it**

**TG: and now i feel really bad**

**TG: there is that enough ball choking regret for you**

**TG: thats what im feeling right now**

**TT: I often plan on listening to your problems most of the time, considering I haven't got anything to entertain myself with in the daytime. **

**TT: Have you two spoken since? **

**TG: argued yeah**

**TG: spoken no**

**TT: I see.**

**TG: oh almighty rose what do you see**

**TG: please let your presence be known to every man alive as you fuck the ways of logic and irony in your attemps of mind reading **

**TT: It's not called mind reading. It's called intelligence. Something you obvious don't consist of because of your attempts to woo your own brother by embarassing him in public. **

**TT: Honestly Strider, what on earth were you thinking? **

**TG: didnt we just go through this**

**TG: i didnt think at all**

**TT: And now everyone thinks it's your brother's fault. It could very well be. **

**TG: how**

**TT: Well he does run a puppet porn website, does he not? I think anything like that would scar a child for life. **

**TG: this shit is so messed up**

**TT: You messed it up, just keep that in mind. **

**TG: thank you**

**TG: really youve helped me a lot**

**TG: fuck this im going**

**TT: Wait.**

**TG: what now**

**TT: How do you plan on resolving this? **

**TG: i dont fucking know**

**TT: I suggest you come up with something soon. **

**TT: You don't know what waits for you.**

**TG: whatever**

**TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]**

He knew John wouldn't be back anytime soon so he stood up from his computer and flopped onto his bed. He began thinking maybe it was Bro's fault for him feeling this way, the way he'd always sorta neglected him but always been there. The way he'd leave notes around the house in orange marker reading _'where doing this. where making this happen.'_ And Dave knew when he saw a note like that, he needed to grab any sword he could and make his way to the rooftop, Bro hated being kept waiting for a strife.

Maybe it was the puppets. Maybe they told Dave what to do, ordered him to do this and mess up his brother's life so he could get time to spend with him, well, Bro had all the time in the world, he just decided to spend it anywhere but at home.

There were a few times when they shared a bond, like on Christmas or any random day Bro would stroll in the apartment with a pirated movie which held some sort of irony (that or Bro just loved chickflicks) and a bag full of snacks, then he would call Dave from his room and they'd laugh at the movie while watching it, comment on the script work, voice over some of the people speaking to make it interesting.

Or the times where Bro would challenge Dave to a game of Halo and totally kick his ass at it, but they had fun playing it, throwing insults at eachother and brofisting when they'd be really hurtful.

Dave loved those moments. In an uncool and sad sort of way, he cherished them greatly, missing every moment he'd spend with Bro. He'll probably never get the chance to do any of those things now.

The sound of the front door slamming is what disturbed Dave from his thought. Quickly he sat up, noticing it's now dark outside and how the house seemed to evolve around the darkness, as if it was eating up Dave's confidence and guilt, turning it into worry.

He rose from his bed and silently opened his bedroom door, peering out in to the hallway. After seeing no one come round the corner, Dave shimmed along the wall trying not to stand on one of Bro's damn smuppets. He peered through the hallway opening that viewed into the living room and kitchen. By the front door he could see a figure leaning back against it, when he squinted slightly he could see said figure lightly touching a part of his face then looking at his hand afterwards.

_Oh shit. _Dave walked forward and flipped on the lightswitch as Bro looked over to him.

_Oh . _Dave stopped in his steps as he saw blood staining Bro's white shirt, quickly he looked up to his face to see him not wearing his shades. A little part of Dave was relieved to see not much damage was done, only a split lip...a very bad split lip, and a bruised cheek. _Wait, is that blood in his hair_? Dave wonderded how he could have missed the blood patch on his brother's forehead and the crimson red melting into the blondeness of Bro's hair. Dave had nothing to say...what could he say? This was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Johhhhn and Roooose! :D <strong>

**I'm guessing John's dad is off set baking some cake of the evil batter-witch Betty Crocker, and Roxy is just...being Roxy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter on Bro, 'cuz we all fuckin love Bro. **

**(oh yh, it's an AU guys, obv., so his and Dave's childhood isn't accurately based. I got the whole depressing shitty childhood from a programme I was watching. See, psychologically, when you get beaten as a child, you learn to control your emotions and shit, hence why Dirk is how he is. So, he brought Dave up to be like that. Irony works in mysterious ways. Peace off my miraculous internet buddies.)**

* * *

><p>Your name is Bro Strider, also known as Dirk Strider, you're currently at a bar, drinkin' and thinkin'. Your parents had passed away when you were only still a teen and left you with your three and a half year old brother, Dave. It was difficult growing up, even when your parents were alive. You were constantly picked on by your father and being ordered around by your mother, they only seemed to care about <em>the baby.<em>

You hated Dave.

Your mother would scream at you for not cleaning your room, she would always say "I don't this child growing up in a house with a brother like you, think of the baby!"

And when you'd come home from a friends house and wouldn't have told your parents where you were, your father would whip your back with his good ol' brown leather belt until you were screaming for him to stop. You could still remember that belt, the smell of leather against raw wounds, the feel of crimson droplets on harsh whips, the pain you'd fear but never stop facing. It was all too vivid as you downed another shot. Your fifth and it still couldn't soak your memories and pain enough.

The barmaid looks over at you with a curious look, she soon approaches you, "don't I know you from somewhere?" She asks. You smile slightly, completely out of DJ Plush's character of course, and respond, "no, sorry." Her face becomes disappointed but then she sets a wide smile before leaving to serve another customer. You have no idea how you found this bar but it was fairly big but not busy at all. It was just outside of town, thankfully no one could tell who you were.

The smell of smoke and stale smiles sets you back to your memories as you remember the week after Dave was born. You came home from school, as usual, and heard a small voice crying. You didn't stop to think before you approached the crib that was set beside the sofa.

There, lying right there, were the biggest, reddest pair of adorable eyes you had ever seen. The crying stopped when the baby looked up at you, big curious eyes not seeing you, but feeling you there. Your mother rushed in and stopped in her tracks as she looked upon you being so close to the crib, her expression softened as she smoothly approached you and the crib. Picking Dave up, although she hadn't told you his gender or name yet, she pushed him towards you in her arms. You look up at her with a bewildered expression.

"Go on, hold him." She smiled barely over a whisper. You do as she says and take the baby in your arms with extreme gental care. Her smile softens so that she enjoys the sight of you and your new sibling. "His name is Dave." And you chuckle,

"Dave huh? How creative." You smile back at her then look down at the baby in your arms, "hey little bro," You say softly, "glad you could join us."

That was the first time you had ever spoken to your mother without arguing, the first time she'd ever fully smiled at you since you became a young teen. She hated that you were different from other teenagers, that you were smarter and more relaxed, that you weren't dating girls, everything you seemed to do annoyed her. Especially your obsession with puppets. Dave fell asleep in your arms as you rocked him gently, your mother just watched with a smile painted on her face. That day, you felt as though you'd opened a new book for you and your mom to edit, like she was giving you another chance in life. A chance to be a big brother.

That soon changed when Dave started growing up. By the age of two, your mother became quiet, always busy and constantly angry. Your father didn't have anger, just stress, which he let out on you if you slipped up once, even though he did that anyway, it would be more violent, and just for small reasons. You regretted remembering the time your father caught you kissing another boy in your livingroom. Words could not describe the fear you felt when he stomped over to the other young teen in the room and shouted at him to leave before grabbing your average long blonde locks and dragging you into the kitchen, throwing you onto the cold, tile floor and unlooping the belt from his trousers.

You struggled to walk up the stairs afterwards, you also struggled to lay on your bed without feeling seering pain. The pain you _always _feared and _always _faced.

You heard Dave's continuous crying from when you'd started screaming 'sorrys' and 'stops' at your father. The sound of heavy footsteps were soon heard, then the sound of your dad soothing Dave's crying, "shhhh, shhh, it's okay, daddy's here."

_'Daddy's here,' _you think as you stare at the window beside your seat. Ever since that day, you felt a surge of jealousy shift in your stomach. As you watched Dave grow up with love. '_love,_' you feel like laughing to hell right now. You push yourself off the seat and leave your payment on the bar.

You think heavily again as you walk to your car, you think of the first time your parents left you alone with Dave. They didn't leave you a note, instructions, nothing. So you called Roxy in need for help and she was happy to oblige, coming over as soon as she could.

But then your parents started doing it more often. They'd leave early in the morning, you wouldn't even see them, just hear Dave's cries at eight in the morning and be forced to tend to him, then after he'd been put to bed, you'd sit by his cot watching his little chest rise and fall. Sometimes you would fall asleep and be woken up by a violent nudge, and when you looked up you'd see your dad with a stern look, "get to bed." He'd command. So you would.

Then they never came home at all. You would never see them, there was no sign of them ever existing in the house when you cleaned up after Dave. Roxy would often come over, help you out, bring you baby supplies, you honestly couldn't thank her enough.

She explained that it was no problem, but then asked what you were going to do when school starts again. You were left thoughtless and confused, you couldn't afford a baby sitter, hell, you couldn't have afforded _anything_. You figured you'd just have to drop out of school.

_"But Dirk, it's your education, you can't just drop out." _She said as she followed you into the kitchen.

_"Look, I don't have any alternative at the moment. Not until my parents come back." _To your comment she seems to stiffen slightly, _"it's been two weeks, Strider. I thought you would've realized by now." _

_"Realized what?" _

She paused for a moment and shifted in place, _"they aren't coming back." _Then it dawned on you. Maybe they weren't. Maybe they'd just up and left, fucked off and left you alone with your kid brother. Expecting you to learn how to look after him.

You then step into your car, sitting in the front seat staring at the wheel. You remember the call you got one evening from a place called 'Sally Gidders Morgue' explaining that your parents had been found dead nine days ago. Due to bad weather the car slipped off the road and crashed through the fence of a bridge. They had trouble trying to find close relatives, then offered you help. You hung up.

Slowly you walked upstairs and headed to Dave's bedroom. His small sleeping form lying there tucked nicely under the sheets of his blankets. You moved your hand to his and felt him grab your index finger. "I'll protect you little man, I swear." You whispered softly.

You had trouble sleeping that night, all these worries and feelings were weighing you down, to the point where no matter how much you tossed and turned, you were going feel something.

After contacting various places, you found an apartment cheap enough to start off with, you soon sold the house for it's maximum price and set off in the world, ready to be the big brother.

You wanted to protect Dave, no matter how much it would take.

And now look where it's gotten you. He's a messed up kid who's failing in school, probably sniffing cocain with his try-to-be-cool friends, the all powerful Rose and that dorky shit, Egderp. Not to mention Jade. You don't know much about her, but the first time you met her she seemed to never take her eyes off Dave. Yup, drug dealer for sure. Dave must be her best customer.

_Focus Strider, you don't even give the kid enough to buy weed. _And you have to agree with yourself then.

When you pull into the car park of the apartment building you see a gang of men standing by the main door. You mumble to yourself as you rub your eyes under your shades and step out of the car, stuffing your keys in your pocket. The noise of the keys attracts the attention of the men as they all turn to look at you, the smell of severe alcohol poisoning hovers in the air. "Oi oi lads, chst'look at this fff-ucker. Fffuckin' shades like daggersss." One of them slurred towards the guy next to him. There were a fair amount of them and you knew if you began a fight you wouldn't get out of it without a few injuries, regardless of them being drunk or not.

"'sit's that bloke from the paper! Fuckin' Strider."

Now they're getting angry at you, as soon as you begin to walk foward one swings a punch at you. Luckily you dodge it just in time, but another fist connects with your lip and you fall to the floor with a nasty crack to the head. "Shiiiiit." You mutter under your breath. Your shades aren't anywhere in your sight as you lift your body only to be kicked down again by another guy, and he kicks you again when you try to lift yourself a second time. Then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth. Before he can kick you again you grab his ankle and twist it enough for him to curse aloud and fall over.

You leap to your feet and suddenly your fifteen again, taking a beating from your dad. But this time, you're fighting him.

A few punches dodged, a few taken, it still didn't affect your stance as you fought your way through the guys piling after you. Soon they were either laying unconsiously along the dotted lines by the pavement or they were running away helplessly.

You're in pain and you're bleeding. You're used to it by now, so you don't complain. As emotionless as ever you strut your way to the apartment and hope Dave's in bed. You know he'd make a big deal about this, or he'd bring up what happened yesterday, and that is the last thing you want to talk about considering you have been thinking about how you raised him.

Even if he does feel this way about you, it's not going to stop you from wanting to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>MANLY TEARS, <strong>

**MANLY TEARS EFRAWHAR! THEY BEIN SHEAD LIKE SNAKES, OH LAWD. so yh, next chapter next week. Obv. Roxy's gonna be in it some more, same with John and Rose. Jade...eh...don't like her as much . so...y'know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Internet's back on! Weekly updates as usual from now on; sunday/monday. **

**Continuing from chapter 3, sorry to leave you hanging guys, just love me some Bro ;3 **

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>"Who did that to you?" Dave's face explored a whole new expression of shock as he stared into his brother's orange eyes, he could just feel the emotions they held weighing him down. Guilt overflushed him as Bro leaned off the door and stood there, still looking at Dave, face impassive.<p>

"A few drunks." Bro shrugged. Dave saw a twitch in his face, as if there was damage on the inside as well as the outside, Bro was just trying to hide it. He walked normally past Dave to the bathroom and ignored Dave further. He walked towards the sink and inspected the cuts in the mirror, not even looking at Dave in the mirror as he searched through the medicine cabinet. Dave lingered in the doorway, wanting to ask so many questions. "What happened?"

There was silence between the two except for the rustling in the cabinet. Dave was once again the one to break the silence, except this time he didn't regret anything. "They all think you kissed me."

And when Bro tensed but didn't speak, the younger sibling clenched his fists.

"Fuck-stop pretending like I'm not here! I've seen all the shit over the internet, John's been pestering me about it. Tell them the truth, say it was me who made a move, and that it was a stupid mistake." Dave didn't dare stand any closer to Bro other than on the other side of the bathroom.

"Stop pretending that this is all so simple!" Bro snapped, his head throbbing angrilly from the tone of his voice, "you think everyone's gonna back off because _I _say you made a move on me?" He sighed heavily and quietened his voice, "the kiss doesn't even matter. They all think I'm an incestual freak anyway."

"But you're not." Guilt was heavy in Dave's voice as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Bro began applying some sort of antiseptic onto his forehead, hissing quietly as the liquid made contact with the fresh wound.

"Bro, I-"

"Just shut up." Bro interrupted not looking at Dave through the mirror, rather than at himself. Dave had had enough of being told what to do, in fact, he'd had enough of everything.

He wasn't quite sure what made him do it, but it was worth a shot.

He flashstepped towards Bro who turned around at the shuffling sound he'd heard, suddenly he was being pushed back against the sink by Dave's lips on his. A powerful kiss dominated his senses as he pushed back into the warmth of Dave's mouth, those tender lips against his bruised ones.

_'Wait...what the fuck was he doing?' _Bro immediately pushed Dave back with a completely different expression to his brothers. Lust and want with a mixture of anger was printed onto Dave's face, only confusion was on Bro's. "Fuck-Dave!" Bro managed to make out with all the thoughts running through his mind. Dave simply shrugged, obvious flush across his face.

"If everyone thinks we're doing it, let's do it."

Bro had never felt like this before. Horrified, sickened and..._scared. _Scared that he had officially run into this train track with no rope to hold himself down with. "What?"

Dave kept quiet as he folded his arms across his chest, still looking at Bro.

"This is wrong, Dave, it's _sick_." By now Bro's head was throbbing with pain, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Sick? Bullshit." Dave snorted, "Seen the shit you do, _that's _sick."

"Right, so, humping your brother is no longer frowed upon."

"Shut up Bro, what was that just now? You were pushing back." Dave pointed out, he was no longer afraid to stand close to his brother, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. Bro was just like that.

The elder pinched the bridge of his nose, '_this is not happening, this shit is seriously not happening.' _"You're my little brother, why would I want to fuck your ass?"

Dave flushed at the thought, his animalistic senses awakening as he approached Bro again, laying both his hands on the sink and trapping Bro. He kept his face impassive as he spoke, "I don't know, why don't we find out?" And he brushed his lips over Bro's ever so slightly. He felt the other shudder under his warmth and attempting to hide it.

"Get off me fuckass." Bro voiced as Dave leaned in further,

"I'm not on you, dipshit." The younger brother said just barely over a whisper. He got shoved back again by Bro, this time more violently than expected. He stared at Bro bewildered, "Shit, Dave do you not see how wrong this is?" Bro yelled,

"We're not doing anything wrong, _Dirk._" Dave countered initially seeing the elder frustratedly frown and shake his head. Dave was too busy taking in all that Bro, as if looks were cartons of apple juice, Dave was just drinking his appearance up in one gulp. It left his mouth moist, waiting for Bro's tounge to join his.

He could hear what his older brother was saying still, he just wasn't taking notice of the importance of it. All Bro kept saying was how wrong this all was, and yet, Dave couldn't see the wrong in it anymore. If people already knew...wait...thought they were 'doing things', then why couldn't they? It's not like it was forbidden. _Actually, _Dave thought, _that would make it way more exciting. _

The silence in the room had grown heavy again, weighing both brother's thoughts down onto eachother's heads. Dave just couldn't stop looking at how much more delicious Bro had gotten now that he had wounds. "It's not like I wanted to feel about you this way." Dave started, "it just started up." He held back a metaphor, because right now wasn't a good time.

Bro didn't really know what to say at this point, it's like he was at loss for words, like he hadn't listened to anything his brain was telling him to do. He then noticed Dave crossing the distance from them again, he braced himself, "dude, I am not afraid to kick your arse if you try it on with me again."

Dave stopped, "kick my arse then." And Dave waited, a challenging look in his eyes, Bro could see it even through the shades. But Bro wouldn't, no, he _couldn't _do it. He'd strifed with Dave many of times, kicked his ass lots of times and lost count of how many arm wrestling wars he'd won and potentially sprained Dave's wrist with, but something about _this _just stopped him from doing anything. He couldn't hurt his brother. The same as he couldn't admit it was Dave's fault for all this happening. He felt hands on his shoulders.

That's when the back of his hand connected with Dave's face.

It was silent after the harsh contact between skin was heard, the slap was so loud it sounded like it had echoed through the walls of the 32 floor apartment building, but the silence that followed was even louder. It didn't need to echo, both brothers heard every emotion.

Dave had stumbled back a few places after, his face hadn't moved from the position it was forced in so he stared blindly at the wall on his left. Bro was left shell-shocked on what he'd done, it was obvious, he had no shades to hide his emotion this time.

The younger brother brought his hand up to his cheek to touch the red and tender skin there and flinched when his fingers brushed against the swelling flesh. He was just as shocked as Bro, if not more. Thoughts were racing through both their minds equally, but they weren't so much the same.

_'He...he actually hit me. Shit, he fucking hit me. He's never hit me before...' _Dave thought as the mark started to throb painfully.

_'Fuck why did I just do that? Do something! Apologize! Make him remember that you're his big bro, you're suppose to protect him, not smack him around like a little bitch!' _Bro thought as he went to say something but closed his mouth. One side of him was glad he did that, maybe it would show Dave not to mess around anymore, but that side was fighting with another side, the one that was throwing water balloons of guilt covered anger issues at his brain.

"What the _fuck_?" Dave managed to speak, his cheek hurt from talking but he still spoke anyway, "you bastard, that fucking _hurt_ like a bitch."

Bro was stuck on what to do or say, again. He wasn't good in these situations, Dave knew that from experience and purposely put him in them. His initial reaction was to get the fuck out of the bathroom and lock himself away, which is what he did. Dave moved quickly out of the way of the door as Bro rushed out. The door of his bedroom was heard as it slammed unintentionally.

Dave was now left alone, again. He hated being left alone, especially after these situations, (this one was obviously worse than the ones before) Bro knew that from experience and purposely left him. His initial reaction was to check out this mark on his cheek, knowing full well it'd bruise like hell under skin later on, so he'd have to be careful what side he sleeps on tonight. If he sleeps tonight. No one was there to move out of the doorway for him, no one was there to hear his bedroom door shut silently.

No one.

* * *

><p><strong>*silence.* OOOOOH, SHIT'S GOIN DOOOOOWN. <strong>

**Pretty short, I know, but listen, you got, like, one more day until I update the next chapter, which is actually REAALLLY long. **

**Should've just added; "dude, don't touch my cape." in there XDD  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The longest chapter so far, I will warn you all now; there will never be a chapter this long ever again because it takes too much time. **

**So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was around 6am when Bro finally decided that he really wasn't going to get any sleep, so he stuck with waking up, shuffling to the bathroom and showering the small snippets of evidence from last night. Then he realised that he couldn't do that when he was at the scene of the crime.<p>

It felt horrible when he remembered how loud the slap was, it sickened him. He turned the shower on the highest heat it could go before scolding him to death and stepped in, his thoughts following him.

_'How could I have done that to him? Fuck, this shit is so messed up.'_ He regretted even coming home last night, he should've just let the drunks finish him off.

Hiding behind his spare pointed shades, (considering the last ones were completely shattered thanks to those drunks) he strolled into the livingroom wearing his usual everyday clothes, except he was wearing a black shirt instead of a white one, '_because let's face it, the blood isn't coming out of that.' _He concluded while deciding on clothing.

He thought about going to Dave's bedroom, explaining why he hit him, how sorry he was and that he'd never do it again, because, he would _never _do it again. But he's terrible at apologizing, plus, it's only seven, he doubted Dave would be awake. His hair was still slightly damp and it would look stupid if he put his cap on now so he left his casual outfit incomplete.

After an hour and a half of watching useless television, working out and starting on his new designs for smuppets, Bro finally ran out of things to do. And it was only 9am.

He sighed and slumped back against the couch, then a crazy idea popped into his head. '_Why don't you clean the apartment?' _He felt like knocking himself out, how could he even think something like that? But, it was a good idea. The place hadn't been cleaned in about two or three years, basically since Roxy had visited.

When he rose from the couch, he realised that he was never going to finish the cleaning in this place by the end of the day. _'Time to call Roxy.' _He thought, seeing as she was awake at the ungodly hours of the morning. Just as he reached for his mobile on the coffeé table, Dave appeared in the doorway, "sup." He voiced as soon as Bro saw him. The elder saw the light bruise on his cheek and battled with himself to stop the oncoming cringe of guilt. There was a silence that followed before the older man nodded once, "hey."

Dave walked into the kitchen and pulled a few poptarts from the cupboard, he turned around when he heard his brother speak, "hey, uh, I was gonna call Rose's mom round, so, I don't know if you wanted to hang out with Rose today or..." Bro trailed off. Dave put the poptarts in the toaster and nodded, "yeah, sounds cool."

There was another silence. That's all there seemed to be now. "Okay. Last night, Dave, I'm sorry. You know I'd never purposely hurt yo-"

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Dave interrupted, voice impassive. "You warned me, I didn't listen."

"That didn't give me the excuse to hit you."

"Well I'm not emotionally unstable from it, am I? It's cool, bro, I should've listened."

The elder nodded vaguely, "just know, I swear to fuck, I will never, ever, hit you like that again."

"Hey, just so_ you _know, you hit me like that again and I'll smack you back." Dave smirked and turned back round to the toaster as his poptarts came up. Bro felt a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms, "glad to know."

He felt a surge of relief stretch across the inside of his stomach, a giant weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders. There was still that pang of guilt, but the fact that Dave understands helped a lot, "you seriously going to eat six poptarts?"

"Fuck yeah." Dave strolled passed Bro with all six poptarts piled on to a small plate.

"Fat ass." Bro muttered as he paid attention to his phone.

"At least I don't have man-tits." Dave called from the couch.

"Hey man, these tits are priceless lumps of man hunk-Sup Lalonde." Roxy's voice broke into the reciever as Dave laughed loudly from the sofa, "Oh hey Strider. Why aren't you asleep? It's only nine. Have you finally discovered the morning routine of waking up at a reasonable time?" She gave an exaggerated gasp, the Strider just smiled inwardly,

"No." He answered simply, "I'm thinking of cleaning up the apartment a bit, was wondering if you wanted to help; the helpful little angel you are."

"Wow, you're thinking of cleaning? Holy shit, it's fuckin' miracle!" She laughed, "of course I'd _love _to help, Strider, I'll bring my spare sponges and aprins. How about a few pretty things as well?"

"Great, you're gonna turn my home into a female paradise." Bro held back a chuckle as he spoke.

"Yeah, don't see why not."

"Just hope you know I'm not dropping your drunk ass home if you bring alcohol."

"Aw, you'd help me Strider, I know you would." She laughed, "I'll try and get there soon."

"Can't say I'm excited." Bro smirked to himself as he shifted on his feet.

"Oh whatever."

As Bro put the phone down, Dave called from the livingroom, "you're cleaning the apartment? Shit, must've hit your head pretty hard last night."

"You know, it's not very polite to easthdrop on someone's conversation." The older Strider leaned on the doorway to the livingroom as he looked at Dave still eating the rest of his poptarts. Dave showed the half-chewed food in his mouth in reply before turning back to the television, "just don't clean my room."

"Why not?" Bro asked, curiosity obvious in his voice. Dave turned back to him and stared a moment before replying, "I can do it myself."

Bro nodded in reply and the room went silent. There was obviously something in there that Dave didn't want Bro seeing, chances are that Bro had already seen it, with his ninja skills and all. It then occured to Bro why Dave was awake so early, "what you doing up this early anyway?" He asked,

"Couldn't sleep." Dave replied, "you?"

"Same." Bro replied

There was that familiar face of silence again before Dave rose from his spot on the sofa and carried his empty plate to the kitchen sink, throwing it in carelessly. "Yo, fatass, watch it." Bro warned,

"You're slowly turning in to a woman, dude, not cool."

"Go clean your room."

Dave laughed as he walked down the hall, "yeah, sure."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It wasn't long until Rose and Roxy turned up at the door, Rose was holding a thick, black book and Roxy had a bucket full of cleaning products and cloths. Two bright pink aprins hung from the crook of her arm. "Morning Strider." Roxy smiled as she walked in to the apartment and looked around, "it's not too bad. Maybe just a-that surely can't be your fridge." She noticed the few shurikens that stuck out from the giant hunk of metal, "and for God's sake look at all the fuckin' puppets!"

"Hello Bro." Rose smiled sweetly up at the older man, completely ignoring her mother's ranting.

"Sup kid."

"I'm not a 'kid', I'm a sixteen year old, technically a teenager, or _teen _as you would put it, and I don't think 'sup' is a very polite way to greet your guests, especially when they are young women." Rose poked at Bro's chest as she spoke.

Bro paused, "alright. Hey Rose, what lovely weather we've been having recently. Did you get a hair cut?" He crossed his arms and smirked down at her, she was still quite short for her age.

"Better. And yes, I have. Thank you for noticing." She smiled and placed herself on the arm chair.

"Looks cool." Bro replied. Rose nodded and was about to ask something before Dave strode in to the livingroom, fully dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with the ends turned up and his regular red shirt with a record on, "sup Lalonde."

"Oh Lord, a house full of them." The young Lalonde said hopelessly. "I suppose we should get going, we don't want to miss the film."

"Yeah, cool. See ya Bro. Rose's mom." Dave called as he headed for the front door. Rose's mom was too busy ranting to notice the two teens leave.

"They're gone now, you can stop."

"Who the fuck said I'm putting on an act, look at this place!-Is that your Jigsaw puppet in the blender?"

"Oh, yeah. Me and Dave had a little disagreement when he was younger."

"So...he blended your puppet?"

"Well...yeah."

Roxy nodded quietly and looked around a bit more. "We'll start on the kitchen." She picked up her bucket of cleaning supplies and unloaded them on to the table. "Oven cleaner, sink and bathroom cleaner, floor cleaner, desktop cleaner and air freshioner." She named as she took each one from the bucket,

"I know what they all are, Lalonde, I've cleaned before."

"Your room has to be a complete mess." She laughed while scanning the apartment again, "grab a sponge and an aprin, start cleaning." Roxy put the aprin on over her head and tied it neatly round her waist, her curves showing nicely. "I'm not wearing that." Bro pointed at the aprin draped over the back of the dining chair.

"Oh come on, we can be like those cleaning women that investigate a random person's dirty house!"

"I'm not wearing that." Bro repeated.

"You're going to wear it, I will force it on you. I will aprin rape you, do you want to be aprin raped, Strider?" Roxy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not wearing it." He replied stubborny.

"Alright. Fine. I'll play your game." She said, "let's just get the cleaning sorted. You start down, I'll start up."

"Sure." Bro said simply as he took a sponge and crouched down to scrub at the stained cupboard. They both worked in utter silence for what seemed like hours, when really it was about half an hour before Roxy broke the silence.

"I still remember that lil' crush you had on Jakey." Roxy smiled while scrubbing the cupboard door, "how you'd just always watch him, and make him robots that he could fight with."

"First off," Bro started as he rose from the crouching position he was in to start on the sink, "it wasn't a little crush. Secondly, don't bring shit like that up while I'm cleaning like a woman on steroids."

"Awww, don't be so embarassed by it, Strider, we all have crushes."

"So yours would be Jane then?"

"No. Don't be such an ass." Roxy failed to hold back a playful smile, "English was a ladie's man."

Bro stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. She caught the stare and stopped what she was doing too, "what? Yeah, I liked him, so did Crocker. It was all one big competition. Well, until he got with that other chick and had his nerdy daughter."

"That's news to me, last thing I heard was that I was the ladie's man." The Strider smiled slightly and began scrubbing again.

"Oh you were. With all your Japanese bullshit and sword fighting skills, the girls just fainted over your company." She said, "too bad you ended up getting me knocked up."

"You're not that bad, I can just about stand your presence now, that's an improvement." Bro joked, "All jokes aside, that was a great night."

"Mm, the nine months that came after that weren't so great. Then that little bratt-ass was born." Roxy laughed, "She's too intellegent to be claimed my daughter."

Bro just smiled in reply and picked up the table cleaner. Roxy smiled gently, "you know, I see a spark between you two. She's always had a liking for you, I think she sees it sometimes."

Strider paused with his action and looked at Roxy, his face was impassive for a moment as his eyes hid behind the shades, "I'm just such a lady charmer, it's unbelievable."

Roxy snorted with laughter as she gripped the counter-top for support, "Oh Strider, you make me el-oh-el (lol)." All Bro could do was smile, feeling that wall of guilt build higher in his chest.

0x0x0x0x0x0

The apartment didn't take too long to clean, since both Bro's and Dave's room were off limits to Roxy, it got done quicker. A few hours into the a cleaning, the teens had returned home and were told to 'go play' in Dave's bedroom while they finished the apartment.

Roxy was now packing away her cleaning products, Rose was quietly waiting in the arm chair and Dave was laying on the couch playing his portable games console. It went extremely quiet when the door was knocked. Roxy ran over to open it before Bro could get a chance. A woman in a grey suit stood there, her deep brown hair tied nicely in a bun and glasses almost slipping off her nose, two older men stood behind her. "Is this the Strider residence?"

Roxy paused, "Who's asking?"

"Joan Marshal, inspector of the Child Protection Services." She said as she held up her ID card hanging from her neck. "May we come in?"

"Uhm..." Roxy looked round the front door to Bro, who stood in the kitchen with his regularly impassive face, he looked over at her and she shrugged violently while mouthing 'child protection services'. Dirk didn't know what she was mouthing and replied with, "what?"

"We are allowed forced entry if you don't oblige."

"Alright, alright, come in." Roxy opened the door wider and moved out of the way so they could enter the apartment. Dirk gave a confused look to Roxy as she just randomly let three strangers in to his house.

Joan noticed Dirk standing in the kitchen, staring at them with that pokerface. "You must be Dirk Strider, yes?"

"You are?" Bro replied impassively.

"Joan Marshal, Chi-"

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes. You dated me for a week and then slept with my sister."

Roxy was caught out giggling in the doorway, "good ol' Strider."

"Anyway, I'm part of the Child Protection Service." She looked Dirk up and down, "I thought you said you'd given up sword fighting lessons." She refered to the three day old slices on Bro's arms,

"Guess I didn't." He shrugged.

"Hmm." Joan glanced at Roxy before turning around and scanning the kitchen quickly, "I can honestly say I will try my best to find a single flaw in your apartment, Mr. Strider."

"Ah, you calling me that brings back memories." He invisibly smirked as he sat down at the table. Secretly, he was panicking.

"With me or my sister?" She spited back.

"Both." Dirk crossed his arms and slouched in the chair.

The woman gave him the death glare of a life time and began looking around the kitchen, "seems you've cleaned from last time I was here. I'm impressed." She then headed out of the kitchen leaving her collegues with Roxy and Dirk to discuss 'healthy living styles' and 'correct discipline'. She walked in to the livingroom, where she saw Dave half-laying on the spotless couch with Rose in the armchair next to it. "Dave." She caught his attention, "Hello, my name is Joan, I'm here to make sure you're safe and happy living with your brother." She smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"'kay." Dave replied.

"Do you prefer for us to talk in private?"

"Nah, it's cool."

"I only ask for your own comfort, some children are...intimidated by their parents-Sorry, guardians."

"It's cool. Bro's never intimidated me, he's not like that." The woman quickly took out a note pad and pen and started quickly writing something down.

"What is your brother like, then Dave?" She asked kindly.

Dave was beginning to get frustrated with being spoken to like a child. It was time to play hardball, "sugoi."

"Pardon?"

"He's sugoi."

She paused for a moment, "right. What does that mean exactly?" She asked writing something else down in her notepad. Dave shrugged, "it means sugoi."

"Mmhm." She glanced at Rose who was quietly reading a book, then back at Dave, "Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"What do you mean by 'cool'? Do you get enough support?"

"I mean it's cool." Dave monotoned, "I don't need support, I'm too damn intellegent to need shit like that, like fuck am I some disabled kid."

Joan was shocked at the inappropriate language used but nodded in reply, "Well, if you needed support, your brother would give it to you, yes?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Right." She scanned his face, "how did you get that bruise?"

"Skateboarding."

She was silent for a moment again, "but you don't have any other injuries."

"Listen, lady, Bro is a fucking top-noch guardian, he'd never hurt me, he'd never make me cry like a little pussy, he gives me food, money, clothes, he's just like a dad, but cooler and less strict. Why in the hell would I lie about some shitty bruise on my cheek? If anything, I can pull my pants down right now to show the scrapes on my arse."

"No, no, that's quite fine Dave. I think I have everything I need." She smiled while standing from the couch, "I'll just go and clear a few things with your brother and I'll leave." She handed Dave a small, white card, "if you need _anything_, just call my number."

"'kay." Dave took the card and turned his attention to the television again. Joan smiled and left the livingroom and back in to the kitchen.

"Finished with the interrogating?" Roxy asked sitting on the counter top,

"Not quite." She began, "it seems the living style is in order, your house is spotless of all signs of dirt, regardless of the bedrooms which I'm afraid I can't enter."

"Yeah..." Roxy pushed herself off the counter top.

"However, Dave shows signs of neglect. Have you neglected your brother, Mr. Strider?"

Before Dirk could even open his mouth, she spoke again, "it seems he's been left alone long periods at a time and began to think of you as a parent who is always there, when really, you're a brother who is never there. Such theories require research and, possibly, a court case for custody."

"Fuck you and your theories, woman." Dirk hissed, "you haven't been here the past sixteen years of Dave's life, you don't know shit."

Joan was taken back by the sudden anger, "Excuse me?"

"Say all the shit you want, I love that kid more than anything, like in hell would I neglect him. Take Dave away from me because of what _you_ think and this shit'll get personal." He stood from the seat and faced Joan, she was at chin height with him because of her heels. "Take your fuckin' Strider-loss rage to the door and leave."

Joan took a small step back then looked at her collegues, Roxy left the kitchen and opened the front door for them.

"I'll keep in contact." Joan said firmly as she strode out of the apartment. Roxy slammed the door and sighed, "thank God."

0x0x0x0x0

"You do know why that woman was here, right?" Rose began as she looked up from her book,

"No, please tell me."

"You know very well why, don't lie."

"Of course I know why, don't you think I want to change that? Yeah, this is all my fault, yeah I feel guilty, fuck, I'm seriously choking on the guilt right now."

"Then do something to stop all this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You should probably come up with something soon though, before the holidays end. You're bound to get smacked about at school about this, not to mention this could go to court and you could be taken away from your brother."

Dave's blood suddenly became cold when he heard 'taken away' and 'brother' in the same sentence. "De-ja-fucking-vú." Dave replied, "I'll think of something. For the mean time, I think your mom's hitting on my bro."

"That's absolutely disgusting, why would you suggest something like that?" Rose grimaced.

"If they got married and had kids." Dave smirked, knowing it would annoy Rose,

"Shut up, Strider, you're disgusting. I would hate being related to you."

0x0x0x0x0

Roxy walked back in to the kitchen as Dirk sat back down, "lost your cool there, Strider, not quite like you."

"Nah, that woman just drives me crazy." He muttered, "so did her sister."

"You know they're not going to be able to take Dave away from you, it wouldn't be good for either of you."

"No, I don't know that. But yeah, you're right." He admitted.

"You're okay, right? You're not gonna cry?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Strider's don't cry."

"Damn it." Roxy sighed, "you insufferable prick."

"Sadistic drunk." Dirk replied. They both gave eachother a smile before Dave walked in,

"I don't care what you think, Strider, blue just isn't a kitchen colour." She complained, Dave looked over the two, "the fuck was that?"

"Some chick who's inspecting our lifestyle." Bro said. Dave nodded in reply and a comfortable silence lifted in the room. Roxy smiled and spoke over the silence, "Rose and I best be off, underwear shopping is never easy in the late-evening." She enjoyed the grimace Dave gave her and called Rose from the livingroom, "time to go, sweetie."

Rose summoned herself in to the kitchen and beside her mother, "I'll let myself out." Roxy sighed, "goodbye boys." She smiled,

"See ya Lalonde." Bro replied as she walked out of the kitchen. Both brother's waited for the door to shut before speaking, "this place is clean and it's staying clean, you got that?"

"Yeah yeah." Dave inwardly smiled with an annoyed tone before taking a bottle of apple juice from the fridge.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Bro heard his bedroom door creak open slightly, then a bit more, then a shuffling of body movement through the door. He opened his eyes just in time to see the light from the doorway disappear as the darkness loomed and trapped him with the trespassing little brother. Well, he hoped it was his little brother and not some assassin hired to take him out in his sleep, not that it'd be a problem seeing as he has a sword placed nicely under his bed for any sort of attack, it's just that he was too tired to fight. Emotionally and physically.

"Aren't you a little old to be having nightmares?" He spoke as he sat up and turned himself to Dave, who was standing by his bedside, utterly silent. It was unnerving how quiet it was once Bro was finished speaking. "Lil' man?" Bro spoke up again. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare. _'Oh fuck, is this place haunted?'_

"I'm sorry." Dave mumbled, still standing in place.

"Sorry? What's brought this on? I thought-"

"I don't want to leave you." Dave spoke again, his voice wavering slightly, "they can't fucking take me away from you, Bro, they can't!" He lifted his head, even though it was dark, it was possible to see every saddened feature of his younger brother. Bro remained still and silent, thinking of what to say or what to do. Without even reconising what he was doing, he lifted himself from the covers and comfy space of the bed and wrapped his arms around Dave. The action startled both brothers, but neither complained.

Dave couldn't stop himself from gripping his brother tightly, he couldn't help sobbing into the other's shoulder pathetically, feeling like a child all over again. Bro just held his younger brother, accepting the sobbing and not complaining that Dave needed to grow up, because everyone needs to cry once in a while. He realised that he shouldn't expect Dave to always keep a straight face even when he fucks up, a wave of guilt suddenly clouded his features.

He felt Dave pull away, so he obliged by the action and let him have his space. Dave wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjama shirt and sniffled, "I'm sorry." He said again, but this one was choked out when he began crying again. Another embrace took place by Bro's lead.

"I know," Bro whispered, "I know."

Dave took a few moments to regain his voice before he spoke, "can I-can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Bro answered before he even noticed what he was saying, "yeah, sure." He let a small, comforting smile cross his face before moving out of the way so Dave could climb into the bed. Bro slipped in after him and allowed Dave to lie close to him, almost snuggling into his chest. Regardless whether Bro slipped his arms around Dave and held him close, regardless whether or not he stroked his younger brother's hair for the first time in both their lives, neither of them would admit that they cuddled. Striders don't cuddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Building up to the end, guys. Building it all up.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yeah, 'Striders don't cuddle', psshh, Dirk cuddles Lil Cal all the time. Anyway, here's your meat you animals, you! I updated the summary, so it says; "maybe smut." instead of 'no smut', because, well, there might be smut. Enjoy your meat.**

* * *

><p>The intimacy was strange that night, the Strider brothers had never cuddl-slept in the same bed before. In fact, they'd never had intimatic moments. Maybe a few times when Dave was young and had nightmares, but it was never like this one, this one wasn't comforting for chasing away fears, this was comforting for loss.<p>

Dave had been tossing and turning that night, struggling to sleep or keep still. His bed just didn't seem comfortable, the darkness just wasn't the same, neither was the silence. No matter how uncool it was, no matter how stupid Bro would say he was, he was _scared_.

CPS had been involved a lot when Dave was just young, but only for help. They never threatened to take him away, they saw Bro as a confident and assuring guardian, although he did struggle. Dave had felt like he was lying in a thick pool of guilt instead of his bed and blankets, he had done this to Bro, he had caused all this. '_Just because of my fucking feelings.'_ He had thought to himself, over and over again, until the darkness had pushed his thoughts away.

Finally he had pushed himself from the bed and looked for the person he wanted to be with the most; Bro. The guy who had been there all those years, just for the sake of being there. The one guy who never looked down on Dave, who never made him feel unwanted or not good enough. The only guy he trusted.

And now, for once in his life, Dave was cuddling with his older brother. He wasn't afraid to admit it, he'd admitted a lot of things so nothing was going to bother him anymore. The warmth of Bro against his calming body, the feel of safety wrapping him up, never letting anyone hurt him. It was all too unironic for both of them, all too surreal, but as they both lay there, sharing the intimacy, irony wasn't important.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It took a while for Dave to notice the warm presence of his brother disappear, and when he did notice, he let his arm spread out over the bed and feel the cooling space next to him, he let himself smell Bro's scent from the spot as he finally decided to wake up. His whole body neglected the aches and clicks of stiff bones as he sat up.

When he did, he screamed.

Blue, glistening eyes stared back at him as his horrified face formed a grimace. The childhood destroyer, Lil Cal, sat on the end of the bed, just staring with those dead, souless eyes. Dave fell back against the pillow and let an arm drape over his eyes, "fucking son of a bitch." He mumbled before kicking the sheets fully off his body and making the doll at the end of the bed fall off with a soft 'thump' on the floor. He was going to get back at Bro, some way or another.

_'Wait._' Dave thought, _'I'm in Bro's room. I can do anything to get back at him right now.'_ A sinister smile crept across his face as he jumped out of bed, but not before looking at the digital clock on the bedside table. _'12:58pm. I can wait a while.'_ He picked up his shades and, in his amazement, he realised Bro's bedroom was not a complete black hole of puppets and porn, in fact, it was quite parent-like, with the odd tossed shirt here and there, a few puppets in the corner, shit loads of paperwork.

After looking around the strangely tidy room, Dave walked out of the room without bothering to shut the door back up as a sign of disrespect and walked into the livingroom, where Bro's form was lying on the couch, watching some animal programme, "Did you know thirty-two percent of the average rate of dogs die virgins? How sick is that." Bro commented, knowing Dave was in the doorway.

"Pretty sick." Dave replied and placed himself on the arm of the couch, "the fuck are you watching?"

"Some programme about dogs." The elder replied with his usual tone of voice.

"Figured as much."

"Enjoy your surprise, huh?" Bro asked, an amused tone to his voice. He'd heard the scream, no doubt about it.

"Fuck you, you're paying for my therapy sessions." Dave shoved Bro's legs off the couch and sat down properly. He saw Bro put his arm over his side of the couch to grab something, before he could ask what it was, he saw the similar cap and orangle limbs.

"How the-He was just-I didn't even see you this time." Dave stuttered looking at Lil Cal with a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm getting good, admit it." Bro smirked slightly at Dave, who only caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared back into the pokerface expression, "hee hee hee, admit it Dave." The high-pitched voice of Lil Cal was spoken as Bro didn't even move his lips as he waddled the doll towards Dave.

"You're so messed up." Dave snorted jokingly, he was about to speak but stopped himself, the words choked in his throat and he coughed heavily. Bro put Lil Cal beside him and patted his brother's back.

The unspoken words could have seriously changed everything, even Dave's thoughts. _'That's why I love you.' _Dave had wanted to say. He wanted to expect a smile and a kiss from that sentence.

"Shit, don't fuckin' die on me now, people will get suspicious." Bro spoke as he patted Dave's back. After a few moments of Dave regaining his voice he finally spoke, "I'm good, I'm good." And the elder backed off.

Dave thought hard for a moment, _'I love him because he's messed up? Where the fuck did that even come from?' _Two fingers snapped in front of his face as he regained focus on relality, "You sure you're good?" Bro asked and had obviously been speaking before Dave had heard him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool."

Bro nodded and leaned back against the couch. Dave did the same, but he wasn't focusing on the television, his words left his mouth before he noticed what he was saying, "I don't know what to do."

This caught Bro's attention again as the elder looked at him in the corner of his eye behind the pointed shades, "what?"

Dave couldn't stop now, his thoughts were leaving his mouth, "I haven't gotten over you."

A silence followed his words, soon smothered in more confessions, "I still think about you constantly, and in the most unironic way possible, I still love you." After he'd finished, his face still remained impassive as he hid behind his darkened lenses, just the same as Bro was doing.

He heard shifting next to him as Bro leaned foward to take Dave's chin gently and turn the other's face to his, from there he spoke as softly as he could without completely losing all his 'cool', the thing he'd lost a thousand times, "some day you'll find a really nice chick, or dude, doesn't matter which one, and those feelings will go away. You don't need to worry, just trust me."

Dave stared back, eyes wide behind his shades as Bro spoke. He hoped Bro was right, Bro was always right so he could trust him. He didn't stop the smile that passed his lips as he replied, "I trust you, bro."

Bro smiled back, an _actual _smile, and patted the other's cheek comically, "I better shower, 'else mould'll start growing in my hair." Dave held back a complaint as the hand left his cheek, but he replaced it with a small laugh, "was wondering what that smell was."

"Fuck you, and wash up." Bro pointed towards the sink in the kitchen while walking down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"What? When did I become the maid?"

"Hey, you live in this apartment too." The elder called from the bathroom. Dave sighed heavilly as he shoved everything in to the washing up bowl and smothered it in washing up liquid. He waited a few minutes after the shower had started up and snuck down the hall and in to Bro's bedroom, quietly opening the door and heading towards the drawers on the far end of the bedroom, next to the computer desk that was piled with long-forgotten paperwork and receipts. He tried carefully not to knock anything as he pulled the top drawer open and shoved the various coloured boxers in to a black bin bag.

During his misson, Dave came across a framed photo on the work desk. Forgetting the task at hand, he grabbed the shiny, clean, silver frame of the photo and looked down at it in the dim light. There were four teens standing with their arms draped over eachother's shoulder.

The first guy on the left had black hair and thick rimmed glasses, _'what a dork' _Dave thought, then there was a girl with short black hair and red rimmed, oval shaped glasses,_ 'also a dork' _Dave thought again, then he came across the next girl, who looked extremely similar to Rose, her hair was neck length and blonde, her lips were painted black with lipstick and her face held many freckles. _'Wow, she's pretty hot' _

Then there was the last dude, lips curved ever so slighty into a small smile, hair spiked back like a goofy anime weeaboo and...and...the shades. _'Oh shit, is that Bro?' _Dave looked at the figure again, which was indeed, Bro. *****_'And the girl next to him must be Rose's mom. And...and that other chick must've been John's mom, and that dude must be Jade's dad. Woah, this is messed up.*' _His mind exploaded with questions, _'how could Bro have been friends with all my friend's parents before I even met my friends?'_ He suddenly heard the shower switch off and put the picture back, he grabbed the rest of the boxers and stuffed them in to the bag before darting out of the room and in to his own. When he'd hid the bag well enough, he strolled in to the livingroom like nothing had happened.

He held back an excited smile as he heard the familiar steps of Bro's coming out of the bathroom and in to the hall. He heard the door to the room shut, and he counted to ten before hearing, "Daaaaave." Drone out from the room. When he didn't reply, Bro made his way to the livingroom and leaned against the doorframe with just a towel round his waist, "Dave, where's all my underwear?"

"I dunno." Dave replied, face stotic and voice too. He didn't dare look at Bro's half naked body, he knew the thoughts that would enter his mind and never go away if he did.

"Prank's up, dude, give me my underwear." Bro said, a slightly amused and proud tone in his voice.

"What do you think I've done with your undies?" Dave smirked while looking at the television.

"Give me a hint."

"I could've sewn them all together and made a gaint smuppet just for you."

"Bullshit, you can't even sew."

Dave paused and then sighed, "fine, I'll get them." He stood from his spot and walked to his room quietly as Bro followed. When in there, Bro leaned against the doorframe and scanned the messy room, a long whistle pushed out from his lips, "Jesus dude, do you ever clean this shithole?"

"Why do I need to clean it?" Dave asked while unloading a pile of clothes from the corner of his room. Bro could swear that he saw something move.

"It's not that you need to clean it, it's just that you _needed _to keep it clean so it didn't end up like this." Bro commented and pointed at the various almost-empty glass bottles of, what he hoped was apple juice, scattered across the room.

"Well aren't you just the world's biggest critic." Dave said as he shoved the black bag in to Bro's arms, "can't promise that something didn't crawl in. Get bit on your arse and you'll know."

"If I find it, I'll put it in your bed." Bro commented as he strode back to his bedroom.

"I'll be waitin'." Dave called out before the elder's bedroom door was shut.

Sadly, nothing did bite Bro on the arse that day, so as he came out of his room and knocked on Dave's door, he had nothing to put in the youngster's bed. "Dude, ordering pizza."

"'Kay." Was Dave's simple reply. Bro frowned even though no one was there to see it, "yeah, what do you want?"

"Not hungry." Dave replied.

"Extra cheese it is." Bro left the kid to do, whatever it is he was doing, and called up the pizza place from the livingroom. He sloped back against the couch and put his feet up on the coffeé table, but just as he was getting comfortable, Dave's door opened harshly and the teen stormed down the hallway. Before Bro could ask anything, Dave was in the livingroom and on top of him in an instant.

"Dude, what the fuc-" Bro's words were interrupted when two lips seized his desperately, which were quickly pushed away by the elder, "Dave! The fuck do you think you're doing?" He felt a familiar feeling of deja vu.

"You said I'd find someone else," Dave began, his voice just over a whisper, "I don't want anyone else." He dipped his head again for another kiss but Bro grabbed his shoulder's harshly, that's when Dave looked him dead in the eye and said, "I want you Bro."

Every sense of decency in Bro's mind collapsed in on itself. He was powerless when the younger kissed him again, he did nothing but hiss slightly when his brother ground their hips together. He pushed back in to the kiss which became more intense and the pace changed to slow and deep, when Dave pushed his hips against the elder's again, Bro felt the erection push against his stomach. '_God it's been long since I last got laid._'

"Dave, seriou-" Bro began quietly, his breath as a mere pant. Dave stopped him with another kiss, Bro wondered how this kid got so talented. The heat between the two was slowly increasing as hands travelled to hips and shoulders, chests and soon under clothing.

Heat was welling up in the pit of Bro's stomach, the familiar feeling of guilt wormed it's way into his joints as he forgot every little pleasurable thing that was happening. '_Fucking hell you're making out with your sixteen year old brother-holy shit, what the fuck.'_

The two parted as Bro jerked his head away. Dave stared at him incredibly pissed off, "oh my God, you are not going to cockblock me, tell me, for fuck's sake, that you are not going to cockblock me." He complained. Bro shook his head,

"This isn't right, just no."

"Oh Jesus, here we go again, what's the worst that can happen?"

The elder stared at Dave, an unbelievable expression plastered on his face, "your ass, that's what."

"I don't care about your frigid bullshit right now, my dick is aching and I'm tired of playing with it myself." Dave pointed out the obvious erection under the material of his pants.

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

Dave gave an expectant look as he crossed his arms, "suck my dick."

On the inside, Bro was running laps around the livingroom in panic and _oh my God what have I gotten myself into. _But on the outside, his face remained impassive, eyebrows raised in a sign of disbelief. "What?"

"I can spell it out if you want."

"No."

"If you're not going to get rid of it, I'll just have to sit here and wait for it to go away. I'm really impatient."

"No."

"Can you not do this stubborn-parenty-thing right now?" Dave shifted so he was now seated on Bro's hips as the elder was still laid on the sofa.

"This whole thing has to stop." Bro said as he was about to sit up and force Dave off until the younger forced their lips together again, slipping his tongue roughly into the elder's mouth as the grip on Dave's shoulder's sub-sided, that's when Dave knew he was in control. He let his hands slip Bro's cap off and toss it away, his fingers got lost in the locks of the other's hair, gripping and brushing.

Dave couldn't wait any longer, he quickly loosened the button on his jeans because they were getting extremely tight. A sigh of relief left his mouth once the jeans were loose and his erection stood out from under his boxers. He went in for another kiss when...

"Strider!" A female voice yelled as the front door slammed shut, "a pizza man was left at your door, you now owe me seventeen dollars sixty."

Bro froze, everything he could see just became a massive blur as the female voice of Roxy strolled closer to the livingroom. They couldn't act fast enough, just as Dave had done his jeans back up, "I'm afraid I left my-" She trailed off as she stood in the doorway of the livingroom, her body frozen in horror. _'The Strider brothers...Dave on Dirk, both flushed. Where's Dirk's hat?'_

No one spoke, nothing needed to be said. "Dave...remove yourself from your brother." Roxy commanded quietly,

"Or what?" Dave challenged, Bro saw Roxy stiffen and butted in,

"Just do as she says." He said quietly as he propped himself up onto his elbows. Dave lifted himself from his brother's hips, he was about to leave the room when Roxy held him by the shoulder, "you're staying put." She gave a threatening tone to her voice.

Dirk remained laid on the couch quietly looking everywhere except the two other bodies in the room, Roxy pointed to him, "you, get up right now." And when he did, she stormed over to him, "what the fuck were you even thinking, Strider, he's your _brother_! All this shit that's been going down is the reason for your miserable life, which wasn't even supposed to be fuckin' true, turns out it is!" She ranted to him as he looked to the side, "what will you do when he's taken away from you? What in fuckin' Christ do you plan on doing? Inspire me with your story, Strider, let me in on this ironic whatever-the-fuck-bullshit you're sitting under, I-"

"Just shut up!" Dave shouted, "I did all this shit, I'm the one that fucking started this, 'cuz I have some fucked up incestual crush on my brother."

Roxy turned towards him, her face not as angry as before as Dave continued, "it's not his fault, it's mine, so shout the fuck outta hell at me."

Roxy was silent for a moment before sighing, "you two need to seriously talk."

"Don't bullshit yourself, this doesn't concern you." Dirk spoke up, "don't you think I've tried talking to him, don't you think that was the first thing on my mind when he was straddling me and waving his dick in my face?"

"We've never spoken, you're never _here_ to talk to!" Dave yelled,

"No Dave, you never _listen_. Maybe if you just shut the fuck up once in a while and took note of what I was saying-"

"I would've never had this shitty crush on you, is that what you're saying?" Dave interrupted.

"Does it sound like I'm saying that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I am."

"This is why I never fucking listen, because you never have a simple answer! All the times I asked you about something, you'd just wait for me to find out myself, was it because you wanted to dodge awkward conversations that a parent should encounter?" The younger Strider shouted as he clentched his fists in anger.

"You're seriously not getting butthurt about that shit." Bro scoffed as he crossed his arms,

"And so what if I am? Fuck you, asshole." Dave bit.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Freak." Bro bit back, obviously trying to strike a nerve. He did.

Dave went silent, his mouth parted slightly. Roxy stood between the two as she felt the anger in the air fade slightly. "Just calm down, both of you."

"So now I'm a freak?"

"Dave-"

"No, fuck you and your bullshit, I'm out." Dave headed for the doorway before Bro grabbed his arm, "no, you're not running away from this-"

"What? You gonna hit me again?"

Bro paused and let go of Dave. Roxy gave him a questioning look as that familiar hand of guilt smacked him in the chest, the younger Strider slammed his bedroom door shut.

"You hit him?" Roxy asked quietly. Bro nodded silently as he sat on the couch, "yeah. I did." He placed his head in his hands, waiting for Roxy to begin yelling again. Instead he felt a hand on his shoulder as the female sat next to him. "Talk to me, Strider." She spoke softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord what have I done? <strong>

**** Obviously this is an AU, I know that Jake is Jade's granpops and I know Jane is John's nanna, but it'd all seem really strange if Bro had been friends with these old people when he was suppose to be in the same year group as them as a teen. It wouldn't make sense! And in my fanfics, things must make sense! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Extremely late? Oh. I feel absolutely dreadful about that, sorry guys D: I promise this fuck up won't happen again, I was just so behind. Holy shit, chapter eight? THEY GROW UP SO FAST. Anyway, not sure how many more chapters to go until the end. **

**Also, apologies for the GIGANTIC cockblock back there. You'll get your turn. Soon.**

* * *

><p>Dave sat on his bed, pissed off and upset. Bro had pushed it, he'd called Dave a 'freak'. Yeah, he'd called Dave worse, but this was different. This involved <em>his <em>feelings.

He knew Bro expected him to not have any. Bro didn't have feelings, neither should Dave. That's just how they were raised. Dave never really knew much about how Bro was raised, he only knew that their parents supposively died when he was five years old and that they were never around but always left Bro money to help. He'd heard Bro tell him that their parents were famous and always going to different places on private jets, that they always called and asked how both brothers were coping.

When Bro had told Dave about their mother, Dave wished he could've met her. Apparently, she was the 'Rebecca De Mornay' of the 21st century and that's all he could've said on the matter. He never spoke much about dad so Dave never asked, he never really wanted to know, considering when he did bring the subject up, Bro would become quiet and shifty, which would make Dave extremely uncomfortable.

Dave stood from the bed and began pacing the room, he wanted to just run away, hide under a rock or something, he hated this.

He hated himself.

Running his fingers through his hair, he snuck towards the bedroom door and put his ear against it, hoping to hear that no one was in the hallway before opening it and tip-toeing down towards the livingroom. He backed himself against the wall when he heard a voice from inside the room. He then heard someone sniffle, like they'd been crying. Roxy must've had a breakdown from what she'd seen, she probably wasn't used to shouting and arguing, Rose was very quiet. He pushed himself towards the door and listened in.

"What if I've fucked him up? If I've done this to him, I-I just, I can't." He heard Bro's voice, but it wasn't the same. It was weak.

Weak with emotion, weak from _crying._

"You were only fifteen, it's not your fault." Roxy soothed, "your parents were hardly there."

"Maybe if I was a better kid, maybe they would've been there." Bro mumbled.

"Strider, you couldn't have stopped them from crashing."

"I didn't try hard enough, I never fucking do." Bro put his head in his hands, by now he had removed his shades, they were neatly placed onto the coffeé table along with Roxy's purple Gucci handbag.

"Hey," Roxy gave a demanding tone, "I have seen you pull your neck out for that kid since you were fifteen, you still managed to give him the childhood you never had. Fuck, you never stopped trying to win Jake over, even when your dad kicked him out of your house that day and kicked your ass for kissin' him!" Dirk was now looking at the other blonde, his orange-faded eyes holding so much more than regret. "Now, I don't know a lot, but if there's one thing I'm sure of, Strider, it's that you're one tough cookie and a really good friend, a brilliant brother and an amazing father to depend on."

Bro had a smile play on his lips before speaking, "I'm not denying being any of those things."

"Fuckin' vain ass." Roxy chuckled, "what are you going to do now?"

The smile dropped from the elder's face as he looked at the floor for a moment, "just talk to the kid, I guess. Try and fix what I've broken."

"Alright. You think you can handle it?" She assured as her hand placed itself on Dirk's back gently.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm cool." Bro smiled at her, letting his forhead knock gently against hers, "I have no idea what I would do without you."

"Probably keel over and die of emotional pain. Can't believe out of twenty years, this is the first time I've ever seen a Strider cry." She chuckled,

"Fuck, you're probably going to use this against me for as long as I live." Dirk replied jokingly, "Probably gonna tell Jake all about my crush."

"I'd never do that, who do you take me for, Strider?" Roxy cackled, then the room fell into a comfortable silence.

Dave couldn't really get over that Bro was crying into the arms of Rose's mom. He heard a mutter of conversation between the two again, Bro asked Roxy what she'd left here and she'd replied with a mumble. Dave quickly rushed in to the kitchen so it didn't look like he was snooping around like a freak, that would be so uncool. He was the coolest person in the apartment at the moment, Bro's cool had been fully broken. And it was all Dave's fault.

Roxy and Dirk both stepped into the kitchen mid-way through a casual conversation until they saw Dave leaning against the counter, eating a slice of pizza. He watched them both carefully, noticing Roxy's movements become stiff while she moved towards the door with Bro behind her. Bro stopped once across the table from Dave, "I'm heading out for a while, don't burn the house down while I'm gone." He joked as if nothing had happened. Dave smirked and nodded, "sure, whatever. No promises."

The elder scoffed playfully and left the apartment with Roxy. After the door had shut, the silence of the apartment reminded Dave that he was probably going to be bored shitless for the next few hours.

Dave found various ways to entertain himself while his brother was out, he played the xbox, ate a few things from the cupboards and masturbated to his usual porn. He wasn't really bothered if the elder came home drunk, he would just do what he usually did and collapse on the sofa, where Dave would curl up beside him in need of human contact.

After a few hours, pesterchum was calling his name as he dropped down in to the computer chair and faced the computer. As soon as he'd logged on, Rose, Jade and John began pestering him.

**tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**TT: Hello Dave.**

**TT: It seems you have my mother with you. **

**TT: Please tell her to leave your home immediately and return back to her own. **

**TG: she left here hours ago**

**TG: dont know where she went though**

**TG: she left with my bro**

**TT: Do you have any idea where they are? **

**TG: no**

**TG: they just left**

**TG: i didnt have time to ask them where they were going**

**TG: why**

**TT: That's very worrying. **

**TT: What do you mean 'why'? **

**TG: i mean why do you need your mom home**

**TT: Her dreadful animals have decided to use my journal as a litter box and scratching post. **

**TG: so no more wizard fanfictions**

**TT: Exactly. Well, I suppose all I can do is keep trying to contact her. Thank you for trying to help, Strider. **

**TG: no problem at all**

**tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

Dave leaned back in his chair and ignored the futher messages from John and Jade. _'Rose's mom had left here with Bro about three hours ago now. Maybe they've just gone to party?' _Dave reassured himself not to worry too much, _'because hey, it's not like Bro's one of the most hated apprent pedophiles in Texas.' _He mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't be thinking things like this. Jade's pesterbox flashed again so he decided to answer it.

**gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**GG: hello daaaaaaave! **

**GG: dave? i know youre there, you just logged on! **

**GG: like anyone would log on then leave their computer. **

**GG: oh well, anyway, the most amazing thing just happened**

**GG: youll never guess what! :) **

**TG: what**

**GG: oh you are there, gave me a fright there dave, thought you had fallen over one of your brothers puppets again! **

**TG: no im fine**

**TG: feeling pretty amazing actually**

**TG: like a god**

**GG: thats brilliant! :) **

**TG: anyway**

**TG: whats got you so excited like a kid in a candy store**

**GG: ooooh! its so exciting dave!**

**TG: what is**

**GG: eeep!**

**TG: are you going to tell me or just leave me hanging**

**GG: one of my pumpkins grew to three foot tall! **

**GG: three foot! how cool is that? **

**TG: pretty cool i guess**

**TG: can it rap**

**GG: of course not, silly! its a pumpkin, why would it rap? **

**TG: i dunno **

**TG: just a guess**

**GG: very imaginative though! this pumpkin is truely huge, biggest ive ever grown! **

Dave closed the pesterchum box, he couldn't be bothered to watch the thousands of messages appear from Jade's excitement over a pumpkin. _'It's only a fucking pumpkin, Jesus.' _

He stood from his computer chair and ignored the flashes of pesterchum on his computer when the phone rang. He answered quickly, hoping it might be Bro or Rose's mom. Bro always said never to answer the phone if he wasn't home, but Dave never listened, he was curious as to why that was a rule in the household. Usually, when he did pick up, there was the voice of a dude with a lisp claiming to be his uncle, or an extremely angry guy screaming down the phone and asking where his money is.

When he picked up there was a familiar female voice on the other side of the line, he didn't enjoy it at all. "Hello? Is this Mr Dirk Strider?" Joan's voice sparked from the telephone.

Dave cringed as he replied, "no, this is Dave. Bro isn't home."

"Oh, hello Dave!" She exclaimed, "where is your brother?"

"He said something about meeting with the prime minister of Germany. He said he'll be back in a few hours or so."

There was a pause down the phone until Joan replied softly, "how have you been doing recently? You haven't contacted me so I'm guessing everything is fine."

"Yeah. Everything's great." Dave droned out as plainly as he could.

"Well, I'm glad. Let your brother know I called when he gets back from Germany, alright Dave?" Joan chuckled, playing along with the obvious sarcastic joke.

"Will do."

"Bye bye, and remember to call if you need anything."

"Yup." Dave put the phone back onto the handset and sighed loudly. He tried not to think, he hated thinking, it always ended up breaking his cool.

He couldn't help but remember what was mentioned in the conversation between Rose's mom and Bro, how Bro had been lying to him all these years.

Bro had said that their parents were so cool and supportive, he'd said that they had died when he was five, when really he must have been about three or so for Bro to be fifteen. He couldn't help but grimace at the thought of Bro lying about something like that, he thought to remind himself to ask Bro why he lied and what really happened in the near future, for now, he needed to head back to pesterchum and speak to a few more of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Boring chapter, I know, but it is important.<br>**

**A/N:** **When Roxy says 20 years, that means how long she's known Bro. Basically, Dirk was fifteen when his parents left him with Dave, who was around three and a half-rounded up to four years old. Twelve years have passed and Dave is now sixteen. Twelve added to fifteen equals the amount of twenty seven years, Roxy and Dirk have known eachother since they were seven. Pah! I can do maths! **

**Also, Roxy is slightly older than Dirk by eleven months. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter may have smut...but also a cockblock? Read it and find out ;3**

* * *

><p>Dave waited up for Bro to come home, he'd waited various amounts of times before, this time wasn't very different. That's until a loud slam was heard as the front door crashed back into the frame. The younger brother turned in his space on the couch towards the doorway just in time to see Bro walk past, Dave unwittlingly jumped from his space and followed after the elder, "Yo, dude, what's up?"<p>

"Do you have any idea what you've ruined for me?" Bro asked as he stopped taking vicious strides, he turned towards Dave once the younger stopped suddenly also, almost crashing in to Bro. He could smell alcohol faintly on his brother's clothes; that wasn't a very good sign to Dave. "You've pretty much ruined my life." His brother nodded as he stood in place, obvious anger in his stance.

"If this is about the social worker thing I got a call from her-"

"It's about fucking everything, not just that shit." Bro yelled, "why do you have to fucking ruin everything?"

"I didn't purposely ruin your life, I didn't exactly plan on falling in love with my older brother."

"Would've been so much better if you kept your mouth shut and dick between your legs, Dave." Bro laughed lightly, "you've tempted me so many times."

Dave paused, he was about to give up and go to his room before Bro had mentioned the word 'tempted'. "What?"

"You're a good kid. But you're bad too. Really bad. Real fuckin' bad." The elder began moving towards Dave, who made no effort at all to back away, "I like bad kids, Dave."

"Fuck's sake Bro, if you want me, you can fucking have me." Dave breathed, not knowing he'd been holding his breath the entire time Bro had been talking, and pushed himself against the older Strider as he didn't bother pulling away, but instead groped his younger brother's ass in an attempt to capture him and not let him run away. Not like he would right now.

Dave gave a rushed and pleading kiss to his brother, who in return, shoved Dave against the wall in a hurried attempt to taste his younger brother again. Bro tasted like sweet vodka to Dave as a tongue ran along his lower lip, once the elder was allowed entry, Dave moaned breathlessly into the kiss and gripped Bro's shoulders tightly.

"F-fuck, can we-can we do this on the couch?" Dave asked as his back bung against the wall once again. Bro pulled away from the younger's neck and overviewed the red mark there before taking his younger brother's glasses off and throwing them carelessly on to the hallway floor.

"I 'spose. Or we could move to your room." Bro smirked placing his hands on Dave's hips gently. The younger almost groaned with need, he _needed _that touch more. He didn't argue as Bro made his way to the bedroom, he followed quickly before he was shoved down onto the soft surface of the bed and a broad body covered his, dragging him into a hot kiss. By now Bro had removed his own shades and gently placed them down somewhere where they wouldn't get damaged or covered in 'stuff'.

Dave arched himself up into the touch of his brother's hands over his chest, lifting his shirt and tracing his fingers over the hot skin, leaving a trail of tingling and more warmth. The elder pulled away from the kiss and ripped the shirt from Dave's body, then his own, then got pulled back down again when Dave wrapped his legs around his waist and joined their lips again.

"Real fuckin' needy today, huh Dave?" Bro smirked playfully as his hands reached for Dave's jeans.

"I'm needy every fucking day, you just don't see it." Dave said barely over a whisper, waiting impatiently as that hand hovered over the material of his boxers once his jeans had been unbuttoned.

Bro mumbled something as he leaned in towards Dave's neck and scraped his teeth across the flesh, he palmed the younger through his boxers and enjoyed the little noise that came from him as he bucked his hips to the touch. "Stop fucking teasing, that's not cool. Just hurry up and fuck me, Jesus." Dave groaned through clentched teeth.

With that, Bro slipped his hand swiftly down the younger Strider's boxer shorts and stroked the hot flesh there a few times, just to tease Dave a bit more and hear that pant and choked groan. The elder made a trail of light kisses down Dave's neck and over his chest and stomach, once in the region of his crotch, Bro pulled Dave's trousers and boxers completely down, revealing the slightly large member there. Large dicks was a trait in the Strider family.

Without even warning Dave, Bro slipped the head into his mouth and then released it with a loud 'pop'. The suction made Dave's mind flip the fuck out and he bucked his hips with a silent moan and shiver. Bro took this as a sign to carry on and took the member in his mouth again, not fully in, but just enough for Dave to grip the bet covers and let his head fall back on to the pillow, "fuuuuck." Dave moaned barely over a whisper.

Bro kept a steady pace when bobbing his head over Dave's dick, sometimes taking it in deeper and letting the organ hit the back of his throat. He never gagged, just took it silently and enjoyed the noises slipping out from Dave's mouth, he loved the feeling of fingers lacing in his hair and pushing his head further down on to the dick he was sucking.

He could begin to feel Dave tense and he knew the younger was close to his climax, he slowed his pace until a hand gripped his hair violently and Dave bucked his hips, hitting the back of Bro's throat in an unexpected matter. The elder gagged suddenly, his throat tightening around the dick. Dave threw his head back and pulled Bro's head off his dick as he came, desperately wanting to see just how attractive his brother would look covered in his sperm.

A fair amount of white fluid spat out over Bro's face, a few splatters over his top lip and the other splatters over his left cheek and just under his eye. The sight caused Dave's mouth to let out a sentence he never thought he'd say, "oh my God you're so fucking hot covered in my jizz." He half moaned breathlessly. Bro said nothing as he smirked that usual smirk of cockyness, he then licked the cum off his top lip as if it wasn't weird and grabbed Dave's shirt from the floor to wipe the other amount off his cheek. Strangely, Dave thought that Bro licking up his jizz was arousing and he wanted to see him do it again sometime.

Snapping away from his thoughts, Dave wondered if this was end of their session. He was about to ask before he saw Bro work at his own trousers and his eyes couldn't move away when those tight, black skinny jeans were pushed down from his waist to reveal a very nice pair of thighs, ruined by the boxers over them. He could easily see the erection under the layer of material, his eyes traced the lines of muscle over Bro's chest now. Without any hesitation, Dave pulled Bro on top of him and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Bro's mouth when their tongues joined, nothing bothered him right now, he was too aroused, too needy.

"I want you to fuck me." Dave whispered into Bro's ear before pulling the elder into another deep kiss and wrapping his legs back around Bro's waist tightly, bothering his own half-hard erection.

"Well," Bro whispered back after pulling out of the kiss, "we're gonna need some lube then."

Without saying anything, Dave's hand shot out towards the dresser next to his bed and fished around the top drawer for a half-empty bottle of blue liquid. It was slightly sticky but it didn't look like anyone cared when Bro took it and read the label quickly before smirking, "so how long you had this?" He popped the lid and smotherd two of his fingers with it.

"Since I wanted some sexual aspiration in my life." Dave smirked back before adding, "you won't need a lot. I've been practicing."

Bro looked up from shutting the lid on the bottle, "practicing?" He asked. Dave nodded in reply.

"How many fingers can you take then, litte man?"

"Three." Dave said casually as he spread his legs to his brother.

"You're a little slut, you know that?" Bro set out a cocky smirk and slowly slipped a finger into Dave. The younger knew to relax, he knew how to handle this because he had done it many times before. One finger just wasn't enough so he spoke up, "add another-fuck." He was interrupted as Bro did as he was told and quickly added another finger into the tight ring of muscle. The two fingers were slowly thrusted in and out of Dave, Bro made sure he stroked the younger's prostate a few times just to get things going, and when things did get going and Dave was arching to the touch and breathing heavily, the elder added another finger.

The third finger should have been Dave's limit, but Bro was determined to add a fourth when his brother's ass was slicked enough. With the third finger, Dave was beginning to get restless and more needy seeing as Bro was no longer pumping him slowly or scraping past his prostate. He was about to speak up before he felt a sharp and aching pain spread through the lower half of his body then up to his eyes as they began to water, the pain became uncomfortable as he propped himself up on to his elbows and looked down at Bro. He gasped sharply when a sudden thrust caught him off guard, then he realised why he was in pain; Bro had added another finger and began spreading his asshole more than he was used to.

Dave didn't mind the pain, he wanted it desperately and started pushing himself against the four fingers inside of him. Before he knew it, he had become more restless and whined at Bro to 'hurry the fuck up'. Bro replied with a cocky chuckle and pulled all the fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and squirted the cold liquid onto his hand, then began slicking his cock with a sharp intake of air at the coldness of the fluid. The younger breathed deeply and prepared himself as the warm head of Bro's dick was placed at his entrance.

"You ready?" Bro asked barely over a whisper as he leaned down to Dave's ear and toyed with the flesh there.

"'Course I fucking am, I'm not some virgin schoolgirl." Dave replied instantly, tightening the grip on his legs around Bro's waist, not wanting the older to pull away.

A small prod was felt before an object invaded Dave, easily slicked the organ slipped in. Dave gasped quietly and dug his nails deeply into the dominant male's back, scratching and breaking the skin there but not caring _because he was about to feel fucking amazing_.

"Oh-fuck, you're fucking _tight._" Bro almost moaned as he tried to keep in place until Dave was ready for him move. The younger wasn't going to lie, it did hurt. A lot. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. Dave nodded as a sign for the elder to thrust and Bro didn't delay in pulling completely out and slamming back in as revenge for Dave scratching up his back, in return Dave cried out loudly and swore under his breath at Bro.

Bro started up a firm pace, occasionally leaning down to pull his younger brother into a deep kiss, then slipping his tongue into the other's mouth when he would purposely hit that special spot deep inside of Dave and the younger would moan loudly then add more deep scratches on his older brother's back. Bro leaned down again and set a trail of kisses along Dave's jawline and neck before pulling away and enjoying the sight of his younger brother completely lost in pleasure. He became too aroused at the thought of himself causing his brother this much pleasure and started to increase his speed and accuracy, when he was so sure Dave was coming close, he stopped.

Dave caught his breath as Bro sat up slightly, hissing at the pain in his back. It wasn't long before the younger sat up too with an irritated and questioning look towards the elder. "Turn around." Bro demanded, slowly looking his brother up and down. Dave did as he was told without questioning anything, he got on his hands and knees and waited for that thick warmth to fill him up again, and when it did, he breathed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He felt the hand of Bro's wrap around his throbbing dick and start jerking at the same pace as the thrusts.

More and more Bro hit the younger's prostate, but as he did he slowed the pace of his jerking on Dave's cock, desperate to drive him crazy with pleasure. With his free hand, Bro laced his fingers into Dave's hair and pulled his head back, the upper half of his body with it. He whispered into Dave's ear, "Scream my name when you come." Then kissed down the other's neck again to his shoulder and finally released the younger's hair. Dave moaned in reply and his arms became too weak to support his heavy body, his face was now burried into his pillow as he muffled all his whines and moans when Bro began speeding things up.

Bro was aware that Dave was so close now, he wasn't too far behind either, he wanted Dave's climax to send him over the edge, he wanted Dave to be the one to make him lose his mind. Although he felt like he had already lost it.

Dave's dick began throbbing in Bro's hand so he pumped faster than before, making sure his thrusts increased also. Dave's loud moan of 'oh fuck-oh my God, oh fuck-oh ff-Bro!' was heard as he tightened up around Bro and spilled hot fluid over his stomach, some hitting his own chin. A few thrusts after Bro latched his mouth on to Dave's neck and bit down as hard as he could while riding out the intense orgasm. The taste of copper paste in his mouth forced him to let go of Dave's neck and admire his work, he slowly pulled himself out of Dave and enjoyed the little whine that was given, although it was muffled and quiet because Dave's face was burried in the pillow again. Whether or not Dave cried out again because of the nasty bite, Bro didn't know, he didn't seem to care either as he fell beside Dave.

They fell into a comfortable and tired silence before Dave spoke, his voice muffled by the pillow still, "that was fucking amazing."

Bro smirked and rubbed at Dave's shoulder, in his tired state he lifted himself from the bed and dished around the room for some sort of clean blanket. When finally finding one, he laid down next to Dave again and draped the blanket over himself and his brother, he wasn't bothered when he felt Dave's head lightly lay on his chest and an arm drape across his waist. He slowly let himself drop off into a deep and content sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>No <strong>**cockblock! Surpriiise! You animals, you. **

**I just wrote about two brother's shagging with lots of dirty words. **

**I feel dirty. **

**I LOVE IT. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Late again, I know, but you know how I roll if you have read my Ass Creed fanfics. It's all, sunny up weekly updates and shit then bam, I get all ingrossed in school work that's basically in my bathtub because I'm fucking swimming in the stuff-**

**You don't care. Okay, whatever, chapter ten guys. This is pretty emotional stuff that I had to write, please enjoy it~**

* * *

><p>The morning sun shon through the heavily slanted blinds and thickened the brightness in the dim, clattered room. A flutter of the light covered two male bodies, causing one to shift under the thin blankets. The older Strider opened his eyes slowly to meet a bright flicker of sunlight stabbing him in the eyes, he moved his arm over his face and cursed under his breath. He then paused.<p>

His bed didn't face the window. In fact, his bed was no where _near_ the window.

As agonizingly slowly as he could, he turned his head to the side to discover the naked body of his younger brother placed next to him.

His body froze in place, his blood become ice. He continued to stare at the body of his brother, how relaxed the other seemed to be, completely unaware of the situation. Bro wondered just how drunk he really got last night, if anything really did happen. He looked away when the body next to him shifted and a pair of red eyes stared up at him.

Dave had a lazy smile set on his face as he leaned forward for a kiss, just as he did Bro pulled back as fast as he possibly could, "woah, woah, no, we're brothers, we don't do that shit." Bro leaned himself against the headboard of the bed as he stared back down at Dave, then realised that he, too, was completely naked apart from the blanket wrapped around his lower half. Dave, however, didn't have _anything _covering _anything_.

The younger gave an offended look before responding, "seriously? What the fuck? That's not what you were saying last night."

Bro paused, trying to get his head around everything, trying to remember the slighest bit of what happened last night. "'Kay, what was I saying last night?"

"You were moaning my name like I was some sort of messiah, you were telling me how fucking tight my ass was and how good it felt, how you wondered why you'd never fucked me bef-"

"That's a fucking lie." Bro snorted in denial, "where are my clothes?"

"I can't believe you forgot _everything _that went on last night, even from how _loud _you were moaning, practically _screaming_ and-"

"Dave. This isn't a fucking joke."

"Who's laughing?" Dave pokerfaced, "you're the one who fucked me."

"Yeah. Thanks for the reminder." Bro stood from the bed, holding the blanket around his waist so he didn't feel so exposed.

"Right, so what was last night? Some sort of one night stand?" Dave sat up and crossed his legs, not bothered by his nakedness at all, it was the only thing stopping Bro from looking at him, "what's the matter Bro, couldn't find anyone at the bar? No bitch-ass hoe as a fuck resort?"

"Look, I don't fucking know, I was drunk."

"That's not the point, the things you said Bro," Dave paused, "you said I'd tempted you so many times. Where did that all come from?"

"I don't know!" Bro yelled, "Christ, Dave, you're killing me, seriously." The elder finally made eye contact with Dave, who closed his eyes and shook his head in denial, "this is all so stupid."

Nothing else was said as the two stared at eachother for what seemed like hours when really, it was only three minutes before Bro left the bedroom. Dave got off his bed and tried looking for a decent pair of clothes to wear when he realised that he felt incredibly gross from being fucked in the ass.

A few hours had now passed in the Strider household. Neither of the pair spoke to eachother, they didn't even motion a glance from the other side of the room. _What the hell was going on? _

"Bro, I just wanna know what you meant by the things you were saying last night." Dave shot out randomly, it was phrased way too quickly for Bro to dodge. The elder looked over at Dave from the couch, tensing at the question and the sound of his own brother's voice.

"I can't remember anything from last night, how am I supposed to know what I said, let alone what it meant?" Bro shot back, harsher than he expected himself.

"You have to remember something! I mean, it's impossible for you to-"

"_**Please **_for God's sake, _**shut up.**_" The elder interrupted, his voice was firm and strong, nothing Dave had heard before. Well, not since he was a toddler who just _loved _messing up dates for Bro.

At this, Dave was quiet. It was bad enough that Bro had _the _hangover of a lifetime, Dave interrogating and judging his sudden amnesia was getting on top of everything. It wasn't unusual for Bro to get completely hammered and remember nothing of the night before, unless it was some really good sex. Yes. _Really good sex. _"Dave, I'm sorry I can't answer your questions, it's just...-" He leaned forward in his seat, pressing his hands firmly over his face before sighing and looking up at nothing in particular, "did we...?"

Dave didn't really know what to say to this, he knew what his brother was asking but did he really want to answer truthfully and see his older brother lash out, possible just kill himself right there and then? He truely doubted it would be that bad, but there's still that one chance. "Yeah. You fucked me in the ass."

"No jokes."

"Nope."

"Just...you're telling the truth, not fucking with me?"

"Nope. My ass, your dick."

"Alright." Bro breathed in, "fucking...just...so..._**brilliant.**_"

"You don't need to be melodramatic about it, seriously, it was the best night I've ever spent with you."

"_**Oh my God Dave that is not the fucking point!**_" Bro droned out frustrated, "you're my BROTHER. What is it that you don't seem to understand?"

"I understand fucking plenty, why don't you just listen to me?"

"Because you're wrong! You're sick in the head!" Bro yelled, making dead eye contact with Dave from across the room.

"You love me, so you're just as sick." Dave yelled back. Then Bro had nothing more to say. Dave wondered if maybe he'd said too much or maybe he was just too right, he never usually won the arguments in the house. Bro's face dropped to his usual pokerface and he sighed, casually.

"I fucked my own brother in the ass." He said, almost comically, "might as well fucking cuff myself." He began chuckling ever so slightly.

'_Yup. Bro's snapped.' _Dave thought,

"Oh my God this is just too fuckin' cliché it hurts." Bro chuckled louder.

"You're seriously not making a joke out of this."

"I mean, it's like a fuckin' Shakespeare perfomance or something."

"You're joking. About this."

"Yes Dave, because this is all a big joke. Get up and walk across the room for me, show me exactly what I did to you last night." Dave felt insecure, a little panicked and slightly worried.

"I've ruined your life, admit it." Dave changed the subject, trying to ignore the chuckling of his brother.

"I'm not admitting anything." Bro's joking was calming slightly.

"I've lost you your job, I've gotten you in the shit for most of your fans and CPS, I've made you from a loved, chilled guy to a jobless, hated pedophile."

"Thanks for the reminder dickface."

"Just admit it."

"No."

"For fucking hell's sake you _lameass_."

"I love you."

"What?"

Bro shrugged when Dave asked again. The younger brother stared at the elder for a few moments before speaking, "that's not what I told you to say. . ."

"I know. You're a ruined kid, if anything I've ruined _your_ life."

Dave was taken aback by this, he felt like something had just exploaded in his chest. He felt slightly sick, tired even. "How?"

"Dude, I run a fucking puppet porn website, I fucked with your head as a kid thinking it was funny. That time when you were thirteen and I made you pose with those puppets-that wasn't for my website, it was just hilarious seeing you like that."

Now that Bro put it that way, Dave could see why it was Bro's fault. Then the logic of it hit him in the face, he only _kissed _the dude and people started assuming shit. So that was it. They were just assuming.

_**Assuming. **_

"So. . .Is that why you blame yourself?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's stupid. I'm only fucked up because of mom and dad dying in that crash."

Bro paused. His expression became blank again, "crash?"

Then Dave knew he'd slipped up, '_fuck fuck fuck._' "You lied to me about mom and dad." It was now a game of throw another stick on the fire and burn yourself even more.

"You were a kid, I couldn't just tell you straight up that our parents kicked the bucket in a car. I was seventeen when you asked, I couldn't just. . .tell you."

"One year older than me."

"Where are you going with this?"

"What was mom like?" Dave asked, regardless of the awkwardness that was sensed in the air afterwards, he wanted answers. Bro sighed before replying defeatedly, "I-...She was pretty cool to start with. Then you came along and she got...unbearable."

Dave looked away from his brother, unable to keep eye contact any longer, even though he was wearing shades, his brother wasn't. "So I fucked up your life before I was even born," Dave joked, "what about dad?" He asked regrettably. He saw the elder stiffen his posture defensively.

"He was a dick. To me anyway, he fucking _loved _you."

"He hit you?" Dave guessed upon hearing Roxy's comment the other day. Bro seemed to be slightly confused at this, "why does that even matter, man, how did you find this shit out?"

"I overheard Roxy."

"And you know her name?"

"Yeah. You're bumchums with all my friend's parents." Dave shrugged, not really expecting a further explanation of anything, seeing as it wasn't vitally important. Both brothers honestly wondered what to say next, seeing as they had covered everything, then-

"You're like. . .a fucking ninja kid or something." Bro said suddenly, "you find all this shit out and, well, I'm kind of surprised and proud."

_'Proud?' _Dave thought, _'woah.' _He felt a bit shocked by the confession, not as much as he was to what Bro admitted earlier, but still shocked, and if anything, a little happy with himself. For once in a long time, he'd managed to earn respect from Bro, he was _proud _of Dave. The younger Strider smiled, not a cocky or abusive smile, but an actual smile to his brother and himself.

One door had been opened for both of them. But there was one thing Dave wanted to question his bro about, "earlier, you said-"

"Yeah."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"You're not fucking me around?"

"Nah."

"Why now?"

"Because. . .Dude, you've struck gold here. Why are you even questioning this shit? I have wondered for the past three years about you, I've always had a soft spot for you. As fucking soppy as it is."

"Too many chickflicks." Dave shook his head with a laugh, "all that denial. . ."

"It's wrong, Dave. Incest is wrong." Bro's words hurt, "the damage is done now anyway. I've fucked up big time, no point in staying moral anymore."

"So we can fuck?" Dave jumped straight in with his point, earning a glare from the older Strider, "yes." He replied, teeth slightly pushed together.

In some terms, Bro couldn't actually believe he'd agreed to anything. Dave was, indeed, his brother, his own flesh and blood. His parents died depending on him to look after the kid, but now, that just seemed all tits up and crazy. This shit was messed up, he didn't know how he was going to get his job back, _if _he was going to get his job back.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT, SORRY. Chapters might still be weekly, if not a little later, obviously I have exams popping up around the corner, <strong>_**actual important motherfuckers that aren't miraculous in any way. **_

**I hate school. It stops me from writing porn. YES THERE WILL BE MORE SMUT FOR YOU ALL, SHUT UP FILTHY BEINGS. **

**So, I'm sorry but I'm in tears. **

**What have I done? **

**. . . .**

**You guys probably don't understand how difficult it will be to end this fanfic.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh christ an update at 2am in the morning when you have an english exam that you haven't revised for in seven hours? You fucking genius you.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Bro was interrupted from his train of thought as the phone began ringing, quickly, he picked it up and answered with his usual tone of voice, "Yeah?"<p>

"Mr. Strider?" It was Joan who spoke. Bro rolled his eyes and looked over to Dave, immediately, Dave knew who it was.

"It seems we've had a complaint."

He sighed,"what now?"

"One of your neighbours described that she'd heard 'yelling', 'screaming' and 'moaning' last night, and that wasn't the only time she'd heard it, there was also a scenario a few weeks back."

Bro sighed, "Joan, listen. Dave and I are brothers, we fight and argue."

"You hit him?" Joan desperately assumed,

"_**No.**_" Bro said. "What I'm saying is, last night, we had an argument and Dave got his girly kicks in a twist so I had to calm him down."

There was a moments silence down the phone, "Alright. I'll take that in a note." She resumed, "anyway, I mainly called to let you know that your case, as much as it pains me to say, has been dropped. You are no longer accused of neglect or abuse." She paused and just as Bro was about to speak, she spoke again, "however, we will be keeping a close eye on you and your brother, Dave."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Do you understand me, Dirk?"

"Yeah." Even though Bro didn't seem it, he was happy enough, in fact, too happy for his own liking.

"And another thing. . ." She breathed gently into the reciever, "dinner, with me?"

And then he hung up without another word to the woman, quickly slamming the phone back onto the reciever and holding it there, like she would be able to fling it back at him.

"Everything cool?" Dave asked, sitting forward on the couch. Bro looked at the phone for a few more moments before turning back to Dave with a nod.

After a few more weeks of CPS sniffing around, Bro and Dave could finally act how they felt around eachother, but of course it didn't happen too soon, Bro wasn't ready for kissing and hugging just yet, seeing as he never did that in a relationship anyway and it would take a lot of getting used to. Dave, however, was still trying to get this whole thing around his head, soon realising that he hadn't done _any_ of his homework for school. Which started the next day.

When Bro asked him about it, Dave replied with a shrug and a 'I'll do it later.' That's when the older male lifted himself from the couch and dragged his younger brother to the bedroom. Dave was questioning the other's actions when suddenly he was pushed onto the bed and a mouth was locked with his. This went on for a few good minutes before Bro pulled away, got up and grabbed the mountain of books growing on Dave's desk, shoving them into his lap, "Homework or nothing." He'd said and left the room. Dave eyed up the books and grunted to himself.

In the end, Dave got all his homework done, but by the time he'd finished it all, Bro was asleep on the couch, the TV was the only light in the room before Dave shut it off and laid himself next to his brother. After a quick kiss on the lips, which was probably held a lot longer than Bro would know, Dave nuzzled himself into the warmth of his brother's body and drifted off into a deep sleep.

And it wasn't very long until his alarm clock could be heard from his room. Groggily waking from the comfort of the sofa and the body next to him, Dave sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at the body next to him and smirked slightly at how vunerable Bro was right now. Nethertheless, pushing all those innapparopriate thoughts aside, Dave stood from the sofa to stretch and _damn he was so stiff. _

It was still dark outside, which was usual for autum in texas, but it just felt eerie in the Strider household, especially when all that was heard was the clicking and popping of Dave's bones and joints as he stretched and struggled his way to his room to shut off his annoyingly, loud alarm. He figured he could just sleep for another ten minutes and be late for school, but then he'd get a lecture from the principal _and _Rose. He didn't exactly like the sound of that, so hesitantly, he strolled his way to the bathroom with fresh clothes.

When he was all set and ready for a great new term at school, Dave realised that he only had ten minutes to actually get to school. "No way in hell fire am I going to make it for first period." He muttered to himself, shoving a text book into his backpack. As cool, but fast, as he could, the young Strider strode from his room into the livingroom and leaned over the couch, stroking his brother's hair gently and whispering, in a creepy sort of pedophile way, "you're driving me to school today, aren't you?"

Bro mumbled something under his breath, an obvious sign he was awake, and turned over, shoving a couch cushion over his head, "fuck off Dave, get the bus."

"I'm gonna be late, get up." Dave argued, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Six more hours, then I'll get up."

"So help me God, Bro, I will rip you from this couch."

There was a pause and a long and heavy sigh before Bro sat up in defeat, "fine. You better hope to Jesus that there isn't going to be traffic."

"No promises." Dave muttered as Bro stood up and drousily stumbled his way out of the livingroom to shove on a pair of clean, well, clean-ish clothes.

Dave made it school at least one minute late, he didn't bother checking as he quickly scanned the area for anyone looking at the Strider vehicle before dragging Bro into a sloppy and tired kiss. The elder glared at him behind his shades and ignored the other's presence as he left the car and stepped on school grounds. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Dave stood outside his locker, staring at the sharpie writing spread across the front. His heart thumped loudly against his chest, his ears were violently swirling with boiled blood.<p>

'_i fuck my older brother_'

'_i like dick_'

_'dya need sum condoms?_'

He suddenly heard shouting and laughing from down the crowded hallway; quickly turning his head, he saw four teens, slightly older than him, strutting their way towards him. Zero percent swag, _how pathetic. _

"Sup gay bro." One mocked, slamming their hand onto Dave's locker. Dave didn't flinch, why would he need to flinch? This guy was a douche. "Like your new design?"

"Yeah, pretty cool." Dave commented looking back at the locker, "could use a little pink, you know, since I'm a fag."

The older teen leaned back slightly, feeling the venom leak from Dave's mouth. He took his hand off the locker and snickered, "I'll tell the team, now you just wait, kid."

"'Kay." Dave opened his locker and scanned his text books. The four teens looked at each other, soon walking away with a few insults thrown at Dave on their way. Dave could feel the glares on his back and could hear the laughs and comments aimed at him, but as soon as he'd gotten his books, he didn't exactly care.

His day wasn't the best, other than having his hand burnt with acid in science by a group of anti-social rejects, bibles thrown at him during study hall and death threats given to him in person, his day was okay. Lunch was the best because he got to chill with his best friends, who wouldn't judge him for anything.

Rose stared him down as he sat down at the table, her posture straightened patiently and calmly.

"Sup?" Dave asked casually.

"The whole school is talking about you and you show your face in the lunch room? Just how reckless are you?" She said barely over a whisper.

"Dave's cool like that." John butted in, swinging an arm over Dave's shoulder, "he doesn't care what anyone thinks." Egbert gave a goofy grin at both teens.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he is, John." She said before turning her attention back to Dave. "I thought I told you to sort this before school starts?"

Dave shrugged, "it'll blow over." Rose 'mmm'd in response before Jade cut in, her blue eyes seeming all too serious.

"If any fuckass messes with you, Dave, I will end them." She said, then giggled at the gasping expression on John's face.

Dave chuckled, "thanks Jade." Jade nodded with a smile and a blush in reply, returning to her slice of pumpkin pie.

When the bell rang for the end of school, Dave took his time getting to his graffitied locker, eyeing up all the billboards that he'd never noticed before down the halls. Turning the sharp corner he'd forgotten was there, Dave saw his locker in view, and unsurprisingly, there were stick notes plastered over it. Not even bothering to read any of them, he opened his locker and shoved a pile of text books that he probably wasn't going to look at ever again into it.

Suddenly as he stepped back, he tripped over, supposively, someone's purposely held out foot and fell with a nasty smack to the head on the tiled flooring. As suspected, when Dave regained his vision from the blurry abyss, he saw the dude who'd spoken to him this morning standing over him, a smirk planted on his ugly mug, "oh hey dude, just thought I'd pay you a visit."

Dave was about to sit up when the heel of a boot collided with his stomach, "and warn you never to act smart with me again." The guy fisted Dave's shirt into his grip and lifted the younger boy to his feet in one go, "you think you're cool, huh? Think people actually like you? You're wrong." He bellowed a laugh and threw Dave back onto the ground, a crowd had started forming now, cheering on the heavily booted 'cool' dude.

Dave didn't really know what to expect or do, he'd just been randomly abused by some jerk and he really didn't want to get his face kicked in. "Took you long enough to realise, I mean, jeez, how fucking slow are assholes like you?" Dave spluttered. The growing crowd 'oooh'ed. Immediately, he realised who this guy was; Karl Anderson from eleventh grade, apparenlty he'd raped and killed his own sister, rumours say anyway, Dave never really believed all that shit.

Karl had paused, staring down Dave who was on the floor, feeling slightly intimidated, "what did you say to me?" He approached the younger boy, grabbing the front of his clothing again and lifting him, _fuck this guy is strong._

"Of course, you're probably deaf too. Deaf and dumb, makes sense." Dave said. Within seconds, a sharp and agonizing pain spread through his body, then another through his back. A fist had collided with his face and send him straight back against the metal lockers, his ribs almost rattling in their place from the impact, of course, as Dave was taught by Bro, he didn't cry out in pain or let it effect him. He was cool, nobody could prove him otherwise.

A few teachers arrived at the scene seconds later, calling students to leave the area, Karl had already ran off in the opposite direction. Dave felt sick, red pasted his mouth as he swallowed, his saliva felt all too thick to be one bodily fluid on it's own. A teacher kneeled down in front of him and asked him a few questions which he unsuccessfully understood, let alone answered; everything was a blur and a mess for him now. He'd realised that this wasn't a one time thing, this was it, his school life was ruined because of his own feelings.

_Goddamn it why is it always because of my feelings? _

As pathetic as he could feel, Dave stood up using support from the metal, probably dented, lockers behind him, picked up his bag and walked down the hall towards the entrance and exit of the school. He ignored the teacher's callings, most likely didn't hear them or couldn't be bothered to reply verbally. He left the school grounds and walked home, not even thinking about getting the bus, he must've looked like a mess.

He just needed a lie down, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus mother of christ everything's getting in front of me at the moment. Sorry for the three week late update guys, exams and shit. Luckily, I only have 13 out of 17 exams left now, wooooot! Also, May Expo this year's also been piling on top of me, getting my cosplay and shit ready, needing money and stuff. But, alas, I updated! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but don't lose hope, I love you all and you're all lovely people who deserve a good story. **

**p.s. i have a nasty plan for dave in my stock cupboard. all aboard the sickening and twisted devilish mind train! **


	12. Chapter 12

**it **

**is **

**finally **

**HERE! **

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first unusual time that Dave came home with a black eye, split lip and bruised up body, however, it was unexpected to Bro as his little brother strolled in the door with less swag than ever. His limp was a pathetic excuse for a cover up and his shades were broken beyond repair. After the incident, Dave had dropped his shades on the gravel outside the apartment building. Of course, he didn't actually care at that moment; he just wanted to get home.<p>

"Dude, what the fuck happened to your face?" Bro asked turning away from the fridge with a can of Pepsi in his hand.

"Some dude kicked my ass." Dave jumped over the couch and winced as his body hit the fabric, it ached like a bitch.

"Finally lose your cool?" Bro joked; Dave seemed to find it funny for a few seconds until he looked slightly more serious. He wished everything could just be a joke, goddamn that would make things easier.

"It's nothing." Dave shrugged, but Bro didn't look too convinced as his head turned to his younger brother on the couch next to him, he didn't _need _to say anything because his stare was piercing enough. "It's freezing in here; did you pay the gas bill?" Dave felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Quit while you're ahead, kid, shit's as obvious as that black eye." Bro uncrossed his arms and shifted in his seat, "Assholes don't take too kindly to ironic relationships."

"I didn't tell them anything, I don't even know how they found out." Dave input, feeling the need to feel a little more helpful throughout the conversation.

"Of course they 'found out'." Bro quoted, "it's not difficult to read the newspaper." Dave frowned at this and then shrugged. Bro was right, even if it wasn't the front cover-major headline story of the fucking week, parents would see shit like that. Bro is, _was_, one of the most well-known and best DJs throughout Houston, Texas.

Dave shifted in his seat; not that he was uncomfortable with this conversation, he would just rather not be reminded of how he ruined his brother's main career. "How do I deal with it, then?"

Bro seemed slightly surprised at this. He scoffed gently, "you're asking me?"

"Yeah, who else can I ask?"

Bro paused for a moment, "we can't tell anyone the shit we do together, that's probably at the top of the list." He took a sip of his Pepsi before offering it to Dave and taking it back when the other held up his hands.

"So...lie about it all?" Dave asked, leaning forward in his seat slightly.

"I guess so." Bro, however, leaned back. His attention turned back towards the television as if the conversation wasn't serious.

"Go through many stages of denial and say everything was a complete and utter fuck up?" Now, Dave wasn't acting stupid or pointing out how immoral this all was, (why would he need to do that? They were each other's fuck buddy), he was just making sure he knew what to do, or say.

"Yeah." Bro wasn't paying attention anymore; although it seemed. Dave was already thinking of a plan in his head, just to get people off their backs.

"That I was just getting back at you for something that you did the night I kissed you?"

"Yup." All the while, Bro was concentrating on everything else that was ever so slightly distracting just so he didn't have to discuss this 'plot making' with his younger brother. It's not that he didn't want this shit to stop; he just hated the fact that Dave was getting the bad end of the stick. Of course, Bro didn't leave the apartment. Only rarely did he venture into the sick world that turned its back on him, why should he go out just for the sake of going out? That would waste valuable smuppet making time.

Point is, he just hated being reminded of the thing he's been trying to forget; _how fucking wrong this all is. _

"Okay." Dave nodded and shifted in his seat because of the pain in his back, thus making him flinch and hiss. Bro seemed to notice as he stood from his place, handing Dave the Pepsi, regardless of the rejection before.

"Want me to prep a bath?" He asked over his shoulder, halfway out of the living room.

Dave blinked a few times, "Why would I want a bath?"

"It'll help with the aches."

"Uh-no."

"Look, if you're gonna keep moving around in your seat and shit, it's gonna get annoying. Stop being a bitch and accept my offer." The older Strider stood in the doorway of the living room, an eyebrow raised for patience. He knew Dave would accept, he just waited for the thumbs up.

"And sitting in a bath full of bubbles and candles and shit doesn't make me a bitch?" Dave chuckled.

"Since when did we even have candles?"

* * *

><p>Dave lay in his bed that night, tossing and turning on sweaty sheets. He was barely conscious when he felt a hand shake his shoulder gently. He ignored it and shrugged it off, soon turning back over towards the wall. Although he did this, that hand was having none of it, so it nudged Dave's shoulder slightly harder along with a soft and quiet voice. "Dave."<p>

Opening his groggy and heavy eyelids, Dave turned over slightly to see Bro standing beside his bed; shadeless. "What?" Dave asked, voice croaky and slightly more harsh than he wanted it to be.

"You were whining and crying in your sleep." Bro pointed out, the side of the bed sinking in as his body sat on it. Dave blinked a few times, now feeling rather embarrassed and confused. He doesn't remember having a nightmare or anything. "I was whining...and crying?" He asked with blatant disbelief in his tone.

"No, I dragged my ass in here to play mind games with you at four in the morning." Bro stood up from the bed and grimaced, "dude, did you piss yourself?"

"Ew, fuck no. I feel all sweaty and nasty though." Dave sat up and grimaced at himself, "I think I'm gonna shower and change."

Bro just nodded in reply, it grabbed Dave's attention when he didn't leave. "Is there a reason why you're hovering over my bed like Edward Cullen?"

The older Strider was quiet for a moment before replying, "I feel like I should do something about this whole bullying situation."

Dave scoffed. "Bullying? I got smacked around, s'not like I'm lying halfway through death in a hospital bed."

"I don't want it to come to that, that's why-"

"No, no. Let me stop you there." Dave interrupted standing up from the bed, "it won't come to that. These...'guys' are just pussies and won't beat me up unless I let them. Calm your tits, dude, I got this."

Bro sighed and dropped his tensed shoulders underneath his casual night shirt, "okay, alright, whatever you say. But anymore black eyes and somebody's getting a wedgy."

Dave snickered and walked out of his bedroom, shivering at the coldness of the hallway. "I don't think they'd appreciate that."

"'They'? I was talking about you." The laughter echoed within the Strider household as they both shared the humor of the moment.

During those twenty minutes in the shower, Dave didn't bother shutting the bathroom door, he sort of hoped Bro would join him under the hot water tapping against his body. He thought about his dream once Bro left his mind; he thought about how thick that rope felt against his wrists and how hard those fists beat down along his chest towards his stomach, so heavily that he was wheezing for air and begging them to stop, how pathetic it left him feeling.

He shut off the shower and stepped out, grabbing the towel over the rack and wrapping it around himself tightly, trying to forget all about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

**you poor baby. **


End file.
